


Al final del camino [KakaGai Week 2020!]

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anniversary, Carry On Countdown Day 5, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, KakaGai Day, KakaGai Week 2020, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Permanent Injury, Relationship(s), Romance, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: A veces, intentar algo en el ocaso de la vida parece demasiado inútil y doloroso cuando solo hay un camino lleno de arrepentimientos atrás. Pero quizá, en realidad nunca es demasiado tarde para decidir ser feliz y continuar.Un conteo de los últimos 5 días del aniversario “oficial” de Kakashi y Gai: Tanabata.7 de jilio. #KakaGai Day
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cuenta regresiva de 5 capítulos hasta el 7/7, aniversario de la boda de Kakashi y Gai! 
> 
> (Para ti, Elizabeth, ma petite, ma jolie, tú sabes bien qué partes y por qué)

El sonido de la televisión recibe a Kakashi en la entrada, es suave, casi demasiado lejano para escuchar algo más que el fuerte ruido de la estática y las voces empalmadas en un fondo ahogado y amontonado, descolorido, poco atractivo, si pudiera comentar algo en realidad.

Se permite suspirar cuando cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, lentamente el ruido exterior se sofoca, las pequeñas voces de mujeres hablando sobre el televisor se hacen más nítidas e intensas pero Kakashi todavía cree percibirlas a través de una gruesa capa de hojas secas o un duro e impenetrable trozo de cristal.

Kakashi no piensa en eso, sacude la cabeza un poco para alejar todas aquellas sensaciones enojosas y pesadas y se inclina un poco para quitarse el calzado a la brevedad.

Agachándose lentamente Kakashi mira el zapato abandonado en la esquina del recibidor. Una fila de tres zapatos individuales, solo los izquierdos, parecen seguir acumulando polvo al fondo del escalón.

Kakashi no los mira demasiado, su vista continúa por el pasillo, a la pequeña luz que parece asomarse como lenguas largas desde la puerta de la cocina en un brillo que ha perdido su toque dramático, que ahora casi recae en un vistazo triste y empolvado pedazo del pasado.

Se mueve entonces sobre el pasillo, lento, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Gai pueda notar su presencia, aunque Kakashi sabe que ciertamente no es como si Gai no lo supiera.

Solía ser diferente muchos años atrás, solía haber una extraña pelea y una rivalidad siempre brillante y apasionada cuando alguno de los dos terminaba en el departamento del otro por alguna razón.

Kakashi todavía puede verse a sí mismo en la ventana de Gai rompiendo la manija para escabullirse sin ser notado, aun es capaz de escuchar el ruido de la respiración de Gai cuando lo sorprendía a mitad de la noche, los gritos asustados, las risas espontáneas, el repiqueteo de los pies descalzos cuando eventualmente terminaban en una persecución.

El sonido de aquellos pasos suena un poco más sobre su cabeza antes de desvanecerse, yéndose lejos, guardándose en la comodidad lejana y granulada de sus recuerdos, de lo irrecuperable, de lo que con los años se hace brillante, distante.

Suspira un poco contra la imagen suspendida antes de alcanzar la puerta de la cocina y asomar la cabeza por sobre la orilla del marco para mirar.

La luz en tonos blancos brillantes alumbra la habitación contigua en un parpadeo suave, vacilante, encendiéndose y apagándose conforme las imágenes avanzaban y se oscurecían en los fragmentos de alguna película vieja y escandalosa de las que últimamente Gai ponía, insistente, casi como un viejo necio que se aferraba a un par de escenas borrosas en un intento casi absurdo por recordar.

No lo culpaba en realidad, los años pasaban de forma vaga y veloz últimamente, los días se escurrían uno a uno entre el espacio de voces casi somnolientas y las arrugas que iban aumentando y acumulándose en sus rostros como pequeñas marcas que daban fe de su edad, que respaldaban todos sus pequeños logros, las batallas, las metas, la sorprendente supervivencia.

Estaban orgullosos de envejecer, incluso si quisieran que no sucediera. Ser un ninja era un riesgo latente, ellos habrían podido morir el primer día de su primera misión, lo habrían aceptado, lo habían esperado por tantos, tantos años.

Era casi relajante entonces la idea. _No moriremos jóvenes, somos viejos para hacer algo como eso._ Decía Kakashi, Gai reía y ambos se miraban mutuamente en un silencio que podía decir más de lo que los propios años decían.

Por supuesto, no había sido fácil, ¡fácil era la última palabra que Kakashi usaría para definir lo que pasó! Les había costado, cada cicatriz, cada pequeño pliegue debajo de sus ojos, cada diminuta arruga en sus mejillas, en su frente, en las canas que brillaban un poco cuando Gai estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Kakashi pudiera contarlas sobre el corte inmortal de su _rival_.

Y entonces quedaba solo la tranquilidad, el poder suspirar sobre los objetivos en conjunto, sobre la paz, la tranquilidad, era por lo que habían luchado, era por lo que habían llorado tanto.

Finalmente entonces Kakashi podía mirarse al espejo y sonreír con tranquilidad. Estaba bien de esa manera, suponía, estaba bien poder detenerse y _descansar_.

Sus pasos se mueven lentos contra la superficie lisa de madera hacia el sofá. La luz de la televisión sigue parpadeando delante de sus ojos, una escena trillada que incluso Kakashi ya había visto un par de veces sobre dos enormes y exagerados monstruos que peleaban y chapoteaban entre un mar lleno de dioses y ninjas, de diálogos, de inspiradores discursos que quizá eran un poco menos motivadores que las arengas que solía soltar Gai.

— Kakashi — Gai lo mira finalmente desde su lugar muy cerca del televisor.

Sonríe, amplio, brillante, el sonido casi imaginario de sus dientes parece demasiado intacto debajo de las arrugas de su rostro cuando se gira a él.

La silla hace un pequeño sonido cuando Gai se desliza entre el espacio de la sala. El ruido suave de las llantas de su silla distrae a Kakashi y por un instante sus ojos bajan suavemente hasta el impecable blanco brillante del yeso de su pierna derecha.

Han pasado tantos años y todavía parece un poco difícil mirarlo, acostumbrarse, soportar demasiado la idea de que realmente está confinado a la silla de ruedas lo hace sentir una ahogada y demasiado reseca sensación golpeando brevemente su corazón.

No tarda mucho es escaparse de su pecho, la hace a un lado cuando Gai se acerca, cuando mueve sus manos por los rieles de sus ruedas y se balancea un poco cuando pasa a su lado y apaga el televisor.

El brillo dura unos momentos más incluso cuando la imagen se ha ido. Es un viejo cacharro, Kakashi solía decirle que se deshiciera de aquella cosa pero Gai parecía un poco aferrado a ella, a su viejo sofá, a las sillas que rechinaban cuando Kakashi se sentaba, a las lámparas que ahora daban un toque casi macabro sobre los adornos que pertenecían a un museo más que a un hogar.

Supone que son los años, no es muy diferente su caso y sobre sus propios muebles los libros destartalados de hojas amarillas lo saludan en las noches, el ruido de la vieja nevera, la fotografía de cuando era un pequeño niño, ni siquiera puede contar cuantos años han sucedido desde entonces y Kakashi solo se fastidia un tanto irónico a sí mismo.

No se estaban haciendo jóvenes, piensa, ni siquiera un hombre que tantas veces había hecho un alarde casi absurdo y desfigurado podía ahora solo seguir luchando. Aferrarse al pasado era lo último que les quedaba, conservar cosas histéricamente, mantener demasiado entre sus manos con el miedo de que simplemente se pudieran escapar.

Kakashi sonríe un poco ante esa idea, sabe que si la dijera en voz alta se ganaría algún regaño ruidoso e histérico de Gai, quizá incluso podría ser aplastado bajo una corriente de anécdotas que Gai solía contar demasiado seguido para el gusto de Kakashi. Memorias, glorias perdidas, recuerdos y recuerdos nada más.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Gai sigue sonriendo desde su lugar, ahora eternamente debajo de la línea de su mirada distante y alta.

Se encoge un poco ante la pregunta y suspira, sus pies se mueven casi arrastrándose entre la silla de ruedas de Gai y la pared y se deja caer con una pose suelta contra el sofá antes de cerrar los ojos brevemente.

— Bien, supongo — dice, el eco de la calle sonando afuera lo hace pensar un segundo en todas las cosas y se encoge de hombros como si realmente no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse en adelante — Terminé de decirle a Naruto todo lo que podía enseñarle. Es su turno ahora de seguir.

Gai sonríe y asiente, sus manos vuelven a clavarse con una floja costumbre sobre los rieles de las llantas y se acerca un poco más a él. El sonido constantemente le recuerda a Kakashi al flujo del agua, del río, de la cascada cayendo en un lejano y ahora olvidado valle a las afueras de la aldea a la luz del sol.

Solían ir ahí todo el tiempo cuando tenían poco más de dieciséis. Gai insistía y Kakashi cedía, y por las tardes terminaban en alguna buena competencia de natación, de comida sobre el pasto fresco, de siestas sudorosas y exhaustas bajo la luminosa y cálida luz del sol.

El recuerdo se aplasta como una débil ramita bajo el caucho de la silla de Gai. Parpadea dolorosamente para enfocarse en el presente, en la figura suelta y curva de Gai sobre aquella silla que a su vista siempre parece rígida e incómoda. Entonces Kakashi inclina un poco la cabeza y la pequeña luz del sol de aquellos lejanos veranos parecen ser tragados por el reflejo blanco y opaco que brilla más allá del corte de cabello de Gai.

Kakashi espera entonces a que Gai diga algo, algo de lo que solo puede decir Gai, algo que haga que Kakashi gire los ojos y ambos se rían en la costumbre para que aquel nudo repentino y extraño que presiona su pecho se deshaga y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Pero Gai no dice nada. Él se queda callado, mirando algún punto perdido en la pared mientras el sonido ahogado de sus propios recuerdos parecen hundirse audiblemente en la mente de Kakashi, rasguñando, arrastrándose, raspando casi dolorosamente los tendones de su apretado y exhausto corazón.

Los neumáticos de Gai se mueven otro poco, la goma chilla contra la madera vieja y el sonido lo llena todo de una forma escandalosa antes de que Gai frene a su lado, golpeando casi descuidadamente el borde del sofá.

— Esto no se ha acabado, Kakashi — Gai sonríe suavemente, sin brillantes, sin exageraciones, una sonrisa simple y endeble nada más.

Kakashi asiente a sus palabras como si no tuvieran un verdadero impacto, como si no tuviera un nudo atorado frenando sus lágrimas, como si no estuviera realmente triste porque sus días como Hokage habían terminado. Eso había sido todo. Era el final.

— Hiciste un increíble trabajo como jefe de la aldea, ¡fuiste un Hokage increíble! — Gai se hace un poco al frente, el sonido de la tela deslizándose sobre el plástico truena demasiado ruidoso y hace desear a Kakashi acercarse un poco más — Pero es momento de que los jóvenes sigan, ya has hecho demasiado, Kakashi. Está bien.

La mano de Gai se siente cálida cuando la pone sobre su hombro, densa, pesada, y por primera vez Kakashi siente que genuinamente tiene un enfoque consolador.

— Lo sé — sopla y se desliza un poco para que Gai mantenga el contacto — Es solo que, bueno, no sé qué voy a hacer ahora, va a ser un poco…

Aprieta los labios para no continuar. No existe una continuación a eso después de todo, lo sabe tanto como está seguro de que Gai lo sabe, después de todo hacía muchos años que Gai había alcanzado la jubilación. Entonces no fue fácil. No lo es incluso ahora, en realidad.

— Bueno, todavía hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, Kakashi — Gai endereza la espalda y aleja su mano. El espacio vacío de sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi lo hace sentir unos momentos incompleto, con ganas de pedirle que vuelva, con un vacío que suplicaba rendirse un poco y llorar, quizá.

— Lo sé — Kakashi agita la mano y sacude un poco los hombros con la intención de hacer a un lado la sensación hirviente de la mano de Gai — Ya he pensado en todo lo que leeré cuando esté libre, empezaré una vez más los libros de Jiraiya, quiero leerlos de principio a fin, sin descansar — su voz se afloja un poco y sonríe juguetón, un gesto que parece oscurecido entre la habitación pero sabe perfectamente que Gai puede percibirlo incluso si no puede mirarlo. Era un experto, lo habían ayudado los años.

— ¡Nada de eso, Kakashi! — Gai se ríe, fuerte, de pronto demasiado sincero para el toque melancólico que empaña sus ojos y lo hace sentir una vieja y entrañable sensación — Ahora que estaremos libres, ¡te retaré todos los días! — silba e infla el pecho, su mano levantándose sobre su cabeza da unas vueltas antes de dejar caer sus puños flojos en el reposabrazos metálico de su silla de ruedas.

Una pequeña y ahogada risa sale de sus labios, el sonido se enturbia un poco debajo de la tela de su máscara antes de que Kakashi sea capaz de escucharse en realidad.

Kakashi cierra los ojos un momento, escuchando el sonido de la respiración de Gai, el eco de sus palabras intensas, el vacío de la calle donde se deslizaban las personas, el pasado, lo incierto de la continuidad.

Es el miedo el sonido grueso que reverbera al fondo como la chispa de una luz sobre el blanco insondable de una pared de mármol. Miedo a envejecer, miedo a la muerte en sí misma, a quedarse silencioso y abandonado mientras la irremediable muerte se acercaba con paso firme hasta su lugar, hasta tomarlo, hasta llevárselo.

La idea sabe demasiado simple, no es lo que Kakashi espera y traga ruidosamente cuando sus ojos se abren y encuentra a Gai. Sus ojos negros miran a través de su fachada fría, siempre lo ha hecho y Kakashi frunce un poco el ceño cuando parece que intenta acertadamente adivinar sus pensamientos.

— Solo nos queda hacernos viejos, ¿no? — las cejas negras y profundas de Gai se fruncen con esas palabras, el hundimiento de su expresión le dice a Kakashi de inmediato que no está de acuerdo, que considera sus palabras al límite de la blasfemia y su expresión se endurece en un reflejo débil de su espíritu caliente.

— Suenas como un auténtico viejo amargado, Kakashi — el rostro de Gai parece un poco rojo por la repentina furia y con un movimiento mecánico empuja la silla hacia atrás.

— Quizá es porque soy un viejo amargado, Gai — Kakashi dice en un intento de burla que termina siendo una expresión a partes iguales de una cruda verdad.

— Tonterías, no somos lo suficientemente viejos para que te rindas así — agita una mano sobre el aire y luego gira sobre la madera crujiente, como si en realidad pudiera moverse sobre el fondo de un bosque en otoño y no un frío y pequeño cuarto ahogado y oscuro de su departamento anticuado.

El comentario hace que Kakashi ponga los ojos en blanco y se recargue contra los cojines. Por supuesto, no puede señalarle a Gai todas las cosas que los hacen en realidad lo suficientemente viejos, pero deja a sus ojos pasearse por las hendiduras en su pared que todavía marcaban sus alturas desde los catorce años hasta que dejaron de crecer.

Kakashi observa un momento esas marcas. La de Gai pintada tres centímetros sobre la suya, apenas un poco, lo suficiente para que Gai hubiera festejado casi una eternidad. Ahora, al girar sus ojos hacia Gai la sensación de ahogamiento y decepción es alucinante y dolorosa. Kakashi todavía esperaba poder girar a Gai y encontrarlo a su altura, un poco arriba, el movimiento de su cuello subiendo en una costumbre que se hizo natural.

Pero ahora no hace falta, las líneas en la pared se hacen borrosas contra la silueta de Gai, contra su mirada baja, siempre abajo ahora, sin ninguna oportunidad a cambiar.

Gai se mueve ajeno a su pensamiento, se desliza por el cuarto hasta detenerse a un lado de la ventana, solo un poco para que a su espalda estuviera el fondo brillante de los edificios y la ciudad, de las luces que de pronto imitaban las estrellas del cielo, lo nuevo, la indiferente e inevitable continuidad.

Piensa entonces en la linealidad de la vida, en los días empujándolos a ambos inevitablemente hacia un mañana engañosamente infinito hasta arrastrarlos a donde estaban, incapaces de cambiar el pasado, incapaces de volver atrás y volver a empezar. Continuar, siempre les queda continuar.

— Gracias, Gai — sopla de pronto en contra de sus pensamientos y se muerde un poco la lengua cuando el nudo solo se hace más grande y más fuerte, doloroso, asfixiante en contra de las líneas de su garganta y de su corazón.

Gai sonríe un poco, apenas, sus manos tiemblan suavemente contra la silla de ruedas en una evidente indecisión que Kakashi ignora mientras baja la mirada a su pierna, aunque ciertamente no la mira, él solo parece dejar vagar su vista.

Acomodado entre las cosas de esa casa se pregunta porque acude ahí cada anochecer y quizá la respuesta finalmente parece un poco certera: ninguno de los dos se quería perder.

Es entonces Kakashi un adorno más en la casa de Gai, es uno de esos cuadros viejos, es una lámpara de luz amarillenta que Gai conservaba como un necio. A su vez, Gai era el sillón que rechinaba en su sala, su primer libro, viejo y descolorido, el pequeño trozo de notas que parecía diluido con el sol, le faltaban algunas hojas.

— ¿Qué te hubiera gustado hacer? — pregunta inevitablemente como un tonto que se ha vuelto decrepito y se atora a las posibilidades y los recuerdos — ¿Qué hubieras hecho diferente, Gai?

No hacía falta decir que a Gai no le gustaban esas cosas, ¡odiaba pensar en las posibilidades perdidas! No servía de nada si no lo podías cambiar, no tenía caso aferrarse al pasado, a lo que no supiste aprovechar, ¡mirar hacia el futuro! Esa era su clave, esa era su vida… hasta que simplemente ya no hubo más futuro al cual caminar.

— Nada — su respuesta es rotunda, firme, segura, no parece haber una sola duda en su afirmación y Kakashi observa la dureza en su mirada, la obstinación — Si pudiera volver a vivir, ¡lo haría todo de la misma manera! — sus dedos se aprietan nuevamente contra el reposabrazos hasta que su agarre parece lo suficientemente doloroso en realidad.

Él solo se ríe un poco, suave, porque ya esperaba esa respuesta, y al mismo tiempo se siente un poco feliz con ello, porque todo lo que Gai ha hecho es bueno, porque nunca se equivocó, porque nunca se rindió y cumplió todas sus promesas, palabras, retos. Él ganó.

Kakashi sabe que Gai no le pregunta de vuelta porque ambos conocen las respuestas. Kakashi no había tenido una mala vida, había tenido malas decisiones, una tras otra hasta que se volvían una lista que no conocía un final.

¡Kakashi hubiera cambiado muchas cosas! Desde el principio, desde mucho antes de cualquier punto que pudiera llamar principio. Había tantas e interminables equivocaciones que le hubiera gustado cambiar, olvidar, enterrar. Lo que deseaba deshacer era casi su vida entera, casi todo lo que podía recordar.

Por supuesto, ese _casi_ era evidente, la única cosa que Kakashi nunca hubiera querido cambiar era su amistad con Gai. Lo único que había sido constante, que no había cambiado, no quería en esa o en otras muchas vidas tener que dejarlo.

— Todavía eres joven, Kakashi — sigue Gai con su insistencia casi testaruda y reacia a ayudarlo — Hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer.

Kakashi sonríe nuevamente antes de suspirar y colocar su mano sobre su barbilla en curiosidad.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? — arquea una ceja en un evidente gesto de provocación, como un extraño reto.

Gai frunce y aprieta los ojos, pensando, y su semblante arrugado en concentración le hace pensar a Kakashi en los días en la academia, en la forma en la que Gai parecía quebrarse el cerebro con los problemas de matemáticas cuando eran niños y se quedaba casi llorando en los exámenes sin poder responder nada en absoluto. Estudiar nunca le había interesado. ¡Pelear! Eso quería, mejorar, ser fuerte, retarlo… todos los días del año.

El recuerdo es demasiado endeble en contra del diminuto reflejo grabado sobre sus ojos, frágil, el lindo y redondo rostro de aquel infante Gai se vuelve humo en su mente y sale volando como una mariposa sobre el cielo. Papaloteando, lejos, _muy_ lejos.

— Bueno, ya que has dedicado gran parte de tu vida a la aldea, es momento de pensar en ti — Gai apunta, su dedo acusador parece picarle la nariz y Kakashi se arrellana en su lugar — Quizá ahora finalmente puedas casarte, rival.

La idea casi hace que Kakashi ría, no lo hace por supuesto. Sus ojos se abren en extrañeza, en algo que en realidad se parecía demasiado al terror.

— ¿Por qué haría algo como eso, Gai? — sobre su tono hay algo cercano a la irritación o al reclamo, pero su gesto se mantiene tranquilo cuando Gai parece una vez más pensar.

— Bueno, nunca te diste la oportunidad de amar, Kakashi, de hacer una familia, de vivir una vida — Gai infla el pecho y suspira — Ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte más, eres un hombre libre, los niños son grandes ahora, tenemos a Naruto, y te has convertido en un hombre bueno, maduro, amable, apuesto… aunque siempre fuiste apuesto — se ríe un poco — Y ahora, Kakashi… quizá es el momento. Deberías hacerlo.

Kakashi siente un hundimiento en el estómago cuando Gai termina. Una revoltura de lágrimas y desesperación suena como una alarma oxidada en su cabeza y Kakashi siete unas repentinas náuseas que no comprende demasiado y las contiene debajo de la fuerza sobre su garganta.

— ¿Por qué querría casarme? — no puede evitar sonar tenso, a la defensiva, sus manos rígidas a sus lados le duelen un poco cuando clava las uñas en el forro del sillón.

— Kakashi, nadie más que tú merece una familia, ser feliz con una familia. ¡Podrías dedicarte a tu esposa, a ti!

— ¿Y cuál sería el punto de eso? — Kakashi aparta el rostro a un lado suavemente y siente un líquido viscoso repartiéndose en su pecho que parece de pronto demasiado incierto.

— ¿Por qué no, Kakashi? — los dedos de Gai se clavan en los rieles de las llantas, se mueve lento, girando un poco hasta que vuelve a su lugar inicial.

Kakashi lo mira un momento bajo la oscuridad que envuelve ambas pieles y puede ver más allá de su expresión, más allá de los retos, de los fantasmas, del tiempo.

 _¿No es obvio?_ Quiere decir, pero su lengua se hace un nudo dentro de su boca y sus ojos siguen mirando el tono descolorido de la pared y del resto de las cosas. No quiere que esto se termine todavía. No quiere dejar de ser la lámpara en la pared.

Si Kakashi se casaba, si buscaba esa oportunidad absurda, a esas alturas, significaba que continuaría avanzando más allá de Gai, más allá de este pequeño y suspendido momento. Significaba creer que podía volver a empezar. Él no quería volver a empezar con nadie más.

La idea lo hace reírse en su fuero interno, quizá realmente ahora era un auténtico viejo, demasiado acostumbrado a su vida, a la cotidianidad, a la familiaridad de la rutina y de las pequeñas costumbres que, como dos solteros e insufribles hombres, había formado al lado de Gai.

 _Gai_. Kakashi junta sus manos al frente y observa su rostro, registrando detalladamente cada pequeño pedazo de su cara, de su expresión, de su gesto que se movía agradablemente como la marea suave en contra del viento.

Si se casaba, lo perdería para siempre, y ese pensamiento era un poco muy doloroso para que Kakashi lo aceptara en su totalidad.

Quería la vida que tenía, nada más.

— No lo sé — Kakashi baja los hombros — Casarse tan tarde en la vida es ridículo — el aire se junta en sus pulmones, un miedo hueco, tenso y flojo suena como una campana sobre sus oídos antes de permitirse suspirar.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — sacude un poco la cabeza con una floja incredulidad — ¿No te hubiera gustado hacerlo? — la pregunta parece hormiguear entre ambos, el vacío fondo de los _hubiera_ parece rasgar algo en la boca de Gai.

— No sé — suelta Kakashi — Nunca lo pensé, creo que nunca lo consideré, ya sabes pensé que… — _pensé que podríamos quedarnos así para siempre_.

Gai sacude un poco la cabeza y vuelve el rostro a un lado, a la ventana, a las luces que parecen diminutos guiños enfilados mandando secretos mensajes, guardando recuerdos, grabando empolvados e inconcebibles sentimientos.

— ¿Y tú? — la pregunta se desliza antes de que Kakashi pueda detenerla y percibe el levísimo cambio en la expresión de Gai, el dolor deslizándose sobre su gesto neutro, el hueco horroroso de los arrepentimientos.

— No sé — Gai forma una sonrisa cuando lo dice, sus ojos apartados no lo miran, siguen reflejando el fondo de la ciudad como si pudiera grabar la imagen como una calca de tiza en algún lugar — No creí que sobreviviría — sacude brevemente la cabeza, el brillo de su cabello parece un poco disperso antes de volverse a formar.

— ¿Y después? — Kakashi pica, y sabe que ese tema es una pequeña yaga de la que debería alejar la mano, pero sencillamente no puede parar — ¿Por qué no te casaste cuando te jubilaste?

Gai frunce un poco ante eso, sus dientes castañean cuando aprieta la quijada y sus ojos diminutos se aprietan en una expresión sombría llena de alguna especie de irreconocible dolor.

Kakashi siente el dolor de Gai como algo físico dentro de su propio cuerpo y se tensa, sus manos se suavizan, sus labios tiemblan y cuando abre la boca para decirle que no hace falta decir nada Gai toma aire y se mueve hacia él.

— Creo que nunca lo pensé — suena sincero y una sonrisa a medias se asoma de su expresión — Estaba todo eso de la nueva paz, de ayudarte con el papeleo en la oficina, de mis queridos alumnos haciéndose grandes, de todos las cosas… de todos los _cambios_ — su mirada se arrastra a su pierna derecha — Necesitaba asistir a recuperación y bueno… ¿quién querría casarse con un discapacitado de todos modos? Es absurdo, ¿no?

 _No_.

— Gai… eso es ridículo, estoy seguro de que habría mucha gente que querría estar contigo incluso con la pierna, de hecho, no creo que tenga nada que ver con la persona que eres en realidad — Kakashi aprieta un poco los labios con sus propias palabras cálidas, una capa sentimentalista que no se había permitido hasta que terminó la guerra, hasta que valoró la vida, para ser verdad.

Gai parece un poco conmovido por sus palabras, sus ojos abiertos lucen demasiado redondos y su boca tiembla suavemente en sorpresa. Luego de tantos años, Kakashi todavía puede dejarlo sin palabras. Gai seguía siendo fácil de impresionar.

Kakashi baja un poco la mirada, suavemente avergonzado ante su sinceridad disuelta y toma aire a través de la tela oscura que para esas horas del día huele ligeramente a sudor.

— ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad? — Kakashi le devuelve la premisa. Incluso si él deseaba quedarse de esa manera, no podía solo actuar de forma egoísta si Gai quería hacer algo más.

— ¿Ahora? — Gai ríe un poco, pero sus ojos están un poco pálidos cuando gira a Kakashi, su expresión lo hace pensar en la flama de un mechero apagándose debajo de un pequeño y frío trozo de hielo, derritiéndose sobre el metal.

La expresión apagada de Gai lo hace pensar en las viejas pérdidas, en su equipo, en su padre, en el padre de Gai. Kakashi intenta recordar sus rostros ahora, no es tan fácil como solía ser, y el dolor ahora se ha vuelto una costumbre hasta que duele muy poco. _Demasiado_ poco.

— No tendría oportunidad — Gai se encoge un poco y una vez más se gira a la ventana, sus ojos atraídos por algún pensamiento al que parece de pronto demasiado lejano y ajeno — Además, después de la octava puerta yo ya no… no puedo tener hijos, ¿cuál es el punto?

Mirarlo de esa manera es un golpe agudo en contra de alguna parte blanda escondida en algún lugar debajo de su piel. Kakashi sigue el movimiento de su cara, la inclinación levísima de su cabeza, el eco ensordecedor de la bruma entre el espacio de sus pestañas, el borde grueso de sus labios apretados, las líneas suaves que delinean sus mejillas, la firmeza de su barbilla.

Y Kakashi cree que el mundo se hace un poco diminuto suspendido detrás de Gai, más allá de su cuerpo, más allá de aquella tristeza decepcionante, de la resignación, de la conformidad de una felicidad a medias, de no creer que pudiera conseguir una auténtica.

Gai rueda un poco entre la madera podrida y se inclina en la ventana, su aliento formando una pequeña nube como el humo de un cigarro invisible le hace pensar a Kakashi en la caída, en las lámparas del alumbrado sobre las calles, en las personas que sueñan, que viven, que ríen, que aman, que saben realmente amar.

— Un matrimonio es más que eso, ¿no? — arrastra las palabras cuando lo dice, con gravedad, con sinceridad.

Gai apenas lo mira un poco sobre su hombro, brevemente, la luz sobre su rostro anguloso lo hace lucir un puñado de años más joven, la piel lustrosa y fantasiosamente pétrea parece arrastrarlo hacia algún lugar, dolorosamente en reversa, hacia donde auténticamente jamás podrían regresar.

— Casarse con alguien es porque quieres estar con ese alguien, ¿no? Para siempre — su discurso es demasiado dulce y Kakashi saborea un tono casi falso y podrido contra su lengua. Tiene razón, por supuesto, pero lo traga como si realmente no significara nada.

— Estar con quien quieres — Gai finalmente se hace hacia atrás, lejos del borde, el aire sobre su cabello le recuerda a sus visitas a los valles y se obliga a sí mismo a negar — Supongo que tienes razón.

— Entonces, ¿lo intentarás? — Kakashi pregunta mientras percibe el ruido de las olas contra las rocas afiladas, el brote de la técnica prohibida de Gai, los neumáticos arrastrándose, el sonido de las hojas deslizándose entre sus dedos, hormigueando lentamente, una a una hasta el final.

— Claro que no — Gai se ríe y el ánimo parece volver desde algún lugar profundo en su interior — Estoy bien como estoy ahora.

Kakashi suspira, asiente, la tranquilidad vuelve lentamente hacia él también como el velo suave de una virgen y se acomoda sobre su cabeza con una engañosa sensación de comodidad.

Maniobrando con su silla de ruedas Gai llega hasta el filo de la ventana, sus manos suspendidas se asoman por el borde y sondean en el viento, se cierran, él no lo puede atrapar. La corriente solo se va, una tras otra, como el río, como las olas del mar, como las páginas de su libro, girando y girando hasta el final, un segundo persiguiendo al otro. El reloj suena en algún lugar. No vuelve atrás.

— Además — la voz de Gai se ahoga un poco contra el golpe del aire — Yo ya te tengo a ti, rival. No quiero nada más.

Y suspendidos en ese momento se quedan en silencio.

Afuera, la noche se escurre en su plenitud, lenta, despejada, el invierno demasiado cerca se arrastra sobre las hojas amarillentas que todavía cuelgan desde las ramas y Kakashi sabe que ese podría ser el final.

Sin embargo, algún día, la primavera reverdecerá.

Todavía quedaba la esperanza de poder continuar.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira la lluvia gotear contra la ventana. El agua cae sobre el vidrio con un golpe ensordecedor. Una a una las gotas se hacen gruesas, salpican, se deslizan lentamente entre ellas hasta hacer caminos sobre el vidrio en una carrera diluida.

El borrón nublado de las nubes lo oculta todo arriba, solo las gotas brillando parecen reflejar en cada una de sus pequeñas formas el color de las luces de la ciudad hasta que la lluvia se convierte en un desfile de pálidos colores detrás del cristal empañado.

Se queda mirando un largo rato, eso es mejor que las imágenes suspendidas en la televisión, es mejor que mirar los estantes llenos de fotos viejas sobre sus muebles, familiares y entrañables rostros que lo siguen contemplado con sus ojos vacíos y eternamente jóvenes detrás de sus pequeños vidrios enmarcados.

Se ve bonito. La lluvia, los truenos, el gris que parecía una neblina cubriéndolo todo hasta que era más un flujo constante que un goteo.

No puede evitar el deseo de salir afuera, el impulso como una sugerencia casi natural, más como un instinto que un gusto propio. El chapoteo, los charcos, el golpe delicioso y fuerte de las gotas frías golpeando su nuca caliente. Esa fuerza siempre lo hacía sonreír.

Ahora sonríe pero no va a afuera. En cambio, baja sus manos pesadamente contra los rieles de su silla y empuja lentamente hacia atrás.

La salpicadura de la lluvia golpea el alféizar de la ventana, el flujo haciéndose un breve camino sobre la pintura inflada y descolorida de la pared llega hacia abajo en el suelo. Se encharca.

Sin embargo, Gai piensa que la tormenta aún luce lejana. La verdadera tormenta al menos, un aluvión que parecía imaginario y fugitivo, escondiéndose detrás de aquella capa endeble de nubes, detrás de una pared engañosa y momentánea de una lluvia que sonaba fuerte antes de extinguirse sin gloria a la brevedad.

Sus ojos se pierden entre el espacio del deslizamiento en el vidrio. A parte de la tormenta la ciudad sonaba vacía, lejana, el ruido apagado y suspendido en un mutismo doloroso y chocante que a Gai le hubiera gustado romper con una risa, una carrera, con el golpe de sus pies. _Ambos_ pies.

Por supuesto, él no puede hacerlo. Ya no tiene quince años, ya ni siquiera tiene treinta, o cuarenta. La lluvia ya no le hace bien. El frío, el aire, las salidas que algún día habían sido un ardiente desafío ahora parecen una locura escandalosa e irracional que va en contra de su sentido común, de su salud.

Y Gai no quiere tener que pensar en eso. En los _riesgos_ , se ha hecho viejo y los años se han encargado de recoger su coraje como bolas gigantes de pelusa debajo de la cama, barriéndolas fuera, guardándolas, tirándolas.

Suspira entonces en contra del fresco de la lluvia con un poco de melancolía antes de rendirse a un olvido diminuto. Lentamente cuadra los hombros, sus manos recargadas en el reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas se aprietan contra los tubos y la frialdad del metal le produce un pequeño escalofrío hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Le duele justo en ese lugar.

A través de las pequeñas gotas puede contemplar su reflejo transparente, los ojos oscuros como dos charcos de aceite, el diminuto punto blanco brillante que los hacía ver un poco menos opacos, su rostro, las mejillas sumidas y ligeramente colgadas, las arrugas en la frente, en la orilla de su boca como una prueba fehaciente de que había sido un tipo feliz, demasiado sonriente.

El reflejo se empaña con el golpe de su respiración pesada, incómodamente húmeda, gruesa como el aliento de un viejo perro que ha llegado exhausto y solo puede pensar en descansar.

Sus ojos saltan entonces a un lado, al mueble polvoso en una esquina que sostiene en su superficie llana un reloj viejo y anticuado de manecillas que todavía giraba constante y sin detenerse desde que Gai podía recordar.

Es el viejo reloj de su padre. Anticuado, ruidoso, un repiqueteo que hacía vibrar el fondo de su mente y el ruido constante de la tuerca todavía parecía accionar algo recóndito y mágico en su corazón.

Todavía puede oír la voz de Kakashi y sus ojos mirándolo en su expresión de cejas levantadas. _Deberías tirarlo._ Dijo, sus manos suspendidas contra la orilla polvosa de la madera, su extraña sonrisa que parpadea contra cada pequeña cosa vieja que Gai cuidaba y conservaba.

Y Gai había reído y había negado, y Kakashi mismo había negado un momento después mientras se deslizaba al sofá y lanzaba los ojos constantemente a aquel reloj. Algún pensamiento fluyendo, algún recuerdo que parecía el ruido de una risa suave y ahogada, el eco constante de las flores de campana en la primavera, el susurro de los girasoles mirando hacia el sol.

Su mirada se queda entonces pegada al reloj, aunque ciertamente no lo observa, sus ojos parecen atravesarlo, ver más allá de su forma ojival y el marco delicado de filigrana. Sus pupilas de pequeños puntos negros siguen el sonido de las manecillas, una vuelta tras otra, su movimiento le recuerdan al perezoso camino de las estaciones, del río que solía visitar, del golpe de las olas en los valles.

Gai se pregunta entonces con un dolor frío si Kakashi vendrá esta noche. Ahora Kakashi era un hombre libre, luego de tantos años Kakashi estaba libre de ser Hokage, los niños eran grandes ahora, las responsabilidades y los miedos no eran más que pequeñas hojas de papel quemándose y comprimiéndose, arrastrándose entre una montaña de logros y escuetas satisfacciones.

Él piensa un momento en la idea de que Kakashi podría no aparecer, lo hace mientras sigue el movimiento lento, una vuelta tras otra del segundero, un círculo que parecía sujetarlo como un gancho de carne y arrastrarlo hasta colocarlo en el mismo lugar una vez más.

Gai siempre ha creído que la vida es una aventura impredecible, siempre ha sido demasiado apegado a los momentos llenos de adrenalina, movimientos, colores, sonidos, escenarios nuevos y momentos intensos para enfrentarlos con ánimos y efusividad.

Sin embargo, sentado un poco incómodo sobre su vieja silla, Gai se da cuenta de que se ha vuelto reacio con las cosas, aferrado, un poco necio incluso con todo lo que quizá realmente se podría marchar.

Él piensa en la vida de esa manera unos momentos, en el modo en el que el tiempo lo empujaba constantemente al frente, arrojándolo violentamente a un camino duro e inevitable en un viaje veloz sobre una línea recta. Y el viaje es de una sola dirección. No hay retornos, no hay segundas veces, no hay más que un camino al frente.

Mirando las diminutas vueltas del reloj Gai siente la bilis trepando en su garganta hasta que el ardor parece mezclarse con el recuerdo empañado de algún veneno y el sabor de su propia sangre tronando como una pequeña bola en el fondo de su boca.

Cree, en ese momento, demasiado tenso y nervioso, que no quiere tener que cambiar su vida a esas alturas, que no está dispuesto a hacerlo, y no quiere tampoco que Kakashi intente hacerlo.

Se siente un poco hipócrita con aquella idea, ¡él mismo le había dicho la noche anterior que era su momento de seguir adelante! Pero entonces Gai se ve a sí mismo reacio y nauseabundo ante la imagen de Kakashi buscando algo nuevo, buscando algo más, a _alguien_ más.

Agita suavemente la cabeza en contra ese pensamiento, sus manos se aferran al metal de su silla como viejas garras y el plástico del respaldo parece hundirse un poco cuando cuadra rigurosamente los hombros.

La línea recta de la vida se balancea debajo de su cuerpo, como una serpiente que acaricia el dorso de su pierna izquierda y se pasea peligrosamente cerca del yeso inamovible de su tullida pierna derecha.

Como una bruma los recuerdos suben en contra de su cuerpo como una sábana almidonada y vaporosa que parece tener grabada entre sus delicados pliegues una lista de cosas. Cosas pequeñas, diminutas, cotidianas, valiosas, _extremadamente_ valiosas.

El reloj delante parece rascar un poco más lento la madera cuando piensa en ello. Kakashi ha sido libre los últimos años, lo ha sido realmente siempre, ha tenido la libertad de marcharse a cualquier lugar en cualquier momento, nada lo obligaba, y aun así, por los últimos trece años, Kakashi había aparecido en su puerta al atardecer, todos los días.

Y Gai puede verlo todavía bajo el umbral de su puerta, su tono suave cuando su voz de gorrión invadía cada pequeño espacio en la casa, la forma en la que se acomodaba en su sillón, encendiendo la televisión, atacando su nevera, bebiendo de las cosas que Gai tenía en su pequeño almacén.

Kakashi lo había hecho de ese modo cada vez, solo se arrastraba hasta su mesa a esperar a que Gai lo atendiera mientras él relajadamente subía los pies a la silla de un lado y hojeaba vagamente su libro mientras hablaba de su día o se quejaba de algo en particular. Y Gai reía, sí, fuerte, ruidoso y saludable. Él siempre reía.

A Gai le encantaba ese momento, le encantaba cocinar para Kakashi, le encantaba ver su pequeña mueca en contra del olor de su comida favorita, sus ojos brillantes, el alivio en forma de suspiro cuando terminaba de comer, siempre agradablemente satisfecho.

Kakashi nunca había comido mucho, a Gai siempre se le figuraba a un pequeño pájaro con un delicado pico al frente, tomando cada breve bocado con delicadeza, el desliz de su mano agitándose con elegancia cada vez que subía y bajaba, bebiendo del pequeño hueco de sus manos, recogiendo cada pequeño arroz, volviendo como los pájaros volvían a sus nidos, hambrientos, cansados, adoloridos.

Entonces Gai mira el reloj y sabe que Kakashi vendrá. Él llegará, llegará como lo hizo últimamente, llegará como lo había hecho siempre.

Gai frunce un poco ante esa idea, no sabe si es demasiado arrogante, o simplemente demasiado ambiciosa en realidad.

No es como si tuviera a Kakashi sobre sus manos, se dice, porque no lo tiene. Sin embargo, al apretar los puños Gai espera poder realmente atrapar a Kakashi, espera que no se resbale, que no sea solo como un hilo invisible de viento, una figura como humo que se volvía alargada y de un pálido azul.

Las palabras de su conversación del día anterior todavía papalotean sobre las paredes de su casa como una nube muy junta y oscura de mariposas que se agitaban. Era cierto, Kakashi era libre, y Kakashi podía escapar si quería, y Kakashi no tenía una razón real para volver a él ese noche, y sin embargo, Gai aprieta los puños y sabe que lo hará.

Y aquel sentimiento de seguridad absurda lo hace pensar en su propia seguridad de muchos años atrás, de la determinación ridícula que demostró frente a la academia, de la obstinación en su pecho cuando dijo que se volvería muy fuerte, de su necedad en creer que debajo de la máscara de ANBU y debajo de la armadura Kakashi era una persona cálida, de carne y hueso, confiable, _real_.

Y Gai no había fallado una sola vez, todo había ocurrido, por coincidencia o casualidad, o incluso suerte, no lo sabe, quizá solo era el resultado de su trabajo duro y su forma de no rendirse jamás.

Ahora no hay mucho que pueda hacer, realmente. Solo esperar. Solo aguardar a que Kakashi atraviese una vez más la puerta. Pero Gai sabe perfectamente que nunca ha sido alguien que solo pueda quedarse a esperar y se revuelve un poco contra la rígida silla de ruedas.

La manecilla del segundero da otra vuelta completa bajo la mirada ansiosa de Gai y él agita un poco el rostro, sus ojos impacientes van a la puerta, solo un momento antes de volver al reloj. De todos modos, sabe, lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. Una hora, un día, la vida misma.

Las mariposas parecen levantar el vuelo cuando Gai suspira y percibe el olor de la habitación. Hay un poco de detergente, un leve aroma a antiséptico y su olor particular casi invisible a hojas y menta volando en el aire, muy por debajo del fuerte y penetrante olor de Kakashi.

Gai cierra los ojos con ese aroma. Su pecho sube complacido y una sonrisa parece formarse antes de que realmente se dé cuenta. El olor está por todos lados ahora y Gai casi puede seguir la línea del olor incluso cuando él no era realmente alguien de búsqueda y reconocimiento.

Pero Gai había grabado ese detalle contra su mente como si clavara al fondo de sus pensamientos un trozo gigantesco de madera. Su nombre, su mirada, su presencia, el sonido de su respiración, su voz, la cicatriz de su ojo, el pequeño lunar debajo de su boca, su olor.

Y Gai sigue aquel rastro por los muebles; donde Kakashi había puesto las manos, donde se había sentado, donde había estado parado. La imagen de su rival se vuelve aglomerada en su imaginación, lo hace preguntarse la certeza de aquella idea, la forma en la que, de alguna manera y en algún momento, ese pequeño departamento había dejado de ser realmente suyo, o al menos únicamente suyo.

Aquel pensamiento le cosquillea sobre el pecho como una gota gruesa de lluvia cayendo fuertemente desde el cielo. Gai se saborea un poco la boca ante el tono dulce y cálido, ante la sensación agradable y cómoda en la que se sentía respecto a Kakashi, en lo orgulloso y satisfecho que estaba con su estrecha relación.

Las palabras del día anterior se repiten entonces en un eco grave que resuena por cada recoveco de la casa, alargado, como el hálito de una gigantesca bestia detrás de él con sus enormes fauces abiertas como si fuera a tragarlo. La piel de sus brazos se eriza casi dolorosamente con esa sensación, con cada letra dispersa entre las mariposas que volaron y de pronto cayeron en su interior, hundiéndose en el fondo de su estómago, en su cabeza, entibiándose en el latido de su corazón.

Kakashi y él habían hablado sobre el matrimonio, sobre lo que habían querido y lo que realmente no habían querido.

El viento todavía parece sacudirse entre sus manos, todavía parece tener aquella idea tensa y segura en su cabeza desprendiéndose de sus labios como una poderosa idea.

_Yo ya te tengo a ti, rival._

Gai siente un calor subiendo a sus mejillas cuando lo piensa ahora. Había sido una charla conmovedora, apasionada, profunda, y Gai había mirado a su rival y él había tenido _pensamientos_.

No se había sentido realmente avergonzado cuando lo dijo, lo había dicho con seguridad porque ese era un momento hermoso que Gai valoraba, porque había sido un instante de pura honestidad, un destello de los sentimientos apasionados, de los impulsos juveniles y entusiastas de dos viejos y buenos amigos.

Y aquellas palabras habían sido una expresión acertada a sus sentimientos, sin embargo, ahora, cuando Gai mira a ese momento siente un pequeño dejo de vergüenza nacer en él.

Por supuesto, Gai creía que sus palabras y su cercanía no eran más que pruebas de su fuerte amistad, que sus acercamientos no eran más que demostraciones de afecto masculinas, gestos varoniles, abrazos llenos de camaradería, sonrisas llenas de confianza y confidencialidad, ¡de extravagante rivalidad!

Pero lo cierto es que Gai ahora dudaba un poco de eso, él no quería pensar en el temblor de sus manos cuando se rozaban accidentalmente, y constantemente ignoraba deliberadamente el ritmo de su corazón acelerado cuando Kakashi estaba cerca, cuando se hablaban, cuando se miraban.

El fondo de los ojos de Kakashi había sido incierto muchas veces, vacío y frío, apagado y gris en contra de la piel pálida, en contra de las manchas oscuras debajo de sus pestañas, de la forma en la que parecía luchar contra los párpados como si ni siquiera tuviera la fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos por demasiado tiempo.

Con los años habían cambiado, se habían iluminado lentamente por medio de sus alumnos, de la paz, del propio Gai.

Y entre la oscuridad de la noche anterior Gai había visto ese pequeño destello, ese toque brillante e idealista que parecía un reflejo del suyo propio, un suspiro no profesado, una petición silenciosa que moría en un mutismo tranquilizador. 

Gai lo entendía un poco mejor ahora, lo había entendido por muchos años realmente pero ahora se permite admitirlo en su interior como no se lo ha permitido en mucho tiempo.

Kakashi complementaba su vida. Lo necesitaba. Lo quería.

Y de forma repentina Gai puede decirlo fácilmente ahora. Siempre lo había necesitado de esa manera. Siempre lo ha querido de _esa_ manera.

Sus palabras, que habían sido grabadas sobre sus oídos como golpes afilados sobre una roca, parecen pintarse de pronto entre sus dedos junto a una mariposa.

Quería quedarse junto a Kakashi el resto de sus días.

No necesitaba nada más. Nunca había necesitado nada más.

Las sensaciones parecen deslizarse debajo de sus dedos como una manta bordada con delicados puntos gruesos. Siente los días escurriéndose en reversa, mira los atardeceres sobre su cabeza e incluso puede observar unos instantes las nubes blancas y esponjosas que llenaban el fondo cerúleo empapado por la luz del sol.

Gai siente el deseo de respirar sobre alguno de esos días, sobre los campos de entrenamiento, sobre aquellos pequeños instantes en que las risas lo salpicaban todo como una pequeña y suave lluvia de pétalos a su alrededor, sobre el cabello pálido de Kakashi, sobre sus manos, sobre la pequeña línea de su sonrisa apretada y oculta.

Un dejo de melancolía se escurre tristemente en su expresión cuando parece salir de aquel vívido recuerdo y se mira a sí mismo en el pardo y ambiguo reflejo de la televisión.

Odia tener que ver eso, el constante presente, el gesto de su rostro, el movimiento rápido de su cabeza, subiendo para no tener que atormentarse con la imagen de su parte inferior.

El dolor parece clavarse en su cuerpo desde el borde de su pierna maltrecha y los pinchazos pegados a su corazón le entumen la boca cuando Gai muerde suavemente su lengua. Teme un poco a su imagen como cada vez, teme a la idea de ser realmente ahora nada más que eso, que ese hombre que lo veía en su reflejo, de ese que se había vuelto aburrido, que no tenía nada para ofrecer.

La vergüenza lo salpica de nuevo, sobre la cara, y esta vez Gai se siente apenado por sus sentimientos, por su deseo, como si fuera realmente injusto pensar en que Kakashi tendría que estar ligado a él, a alguien como _él_.

Gai aparta la mirada a un lado y sostiene el control de la televisión entre su mano con la idea de encenderla, de subir el volumen hasta que los rugidos de las enormes bestias mitigaran sus pensamientos, que los callaran, que los ocultaran.

Sus dedos hacen amago de presionar el interruptor pero Gai entonces no puede hacerlo. Sus ojos miran su reflejo, enfrentan al hombre que en realidad es, lentamente, cada pequeño gesto y rasgo que conocía a detalle y había visto crecer, hacerse fuerte, vencer, ganar, perder, _amar_.

Los sonidos no son necesarios cuando Gai escucha la voz de su padre en su pensamiento. _No importa cuántas veces te caigas ni cuantas veces tropieces, Gai, mientras te puedas volver a levantar, entonces todo está bien._ Y Gai le sonríe al hombre que lo mira fijamente. Lo había hecho bien. Se había levantado y había luchado. Estaba orgulloso de quien había llegado a ser.

Desenrollándose en su mente Gai mira a su padre, a sí mismo, debajo del ardiente sol, en contra de todo pronóstico y bajo la mirada cruel de los demás, de su indiferencia y su burla cada vez que Dai y su pequeño hijo daban otra vuelta y creían que nunca llegarían a ningún lugar.

Pero ahora Gai sonríe. Él había llegado a algún lugar, y él quería continuar, quería seguir aquel pequeño trote hasta alcanzar a su padre, sin avergonzarse, sin arrepentirse, sin lamentarse nunca, sin tener miedo a fallar. _Una_ _pierna_ _no significa nada, Gai._

La voz profunda de Dai se hace suave contra sus oídos, su sonrisa se vuelve diáfana y pequeña y su rostro se ve eclipsado por otro pensamiento, por otro hermoso recuerdo.

A través de la neblina del dolor, al centro de una oscuridad imaginaria y sobrepuesta, Gai había abierto los ojos por primera vez luego de la apertura de la octava puerta algún tiempo después de la culminación de la cuarta guerra.

El sol finamente cortado por el filo de una espada caía a raudales por su habitación, como un goteo fino, cegador, doloroso, infinitamente agradable y dulce en contra del terrorífico espacio suspendido en donde había estado encerrado muchos días desde su desfallecimiento. Gai lo había apreciado demasiado.

Con un suspiro ronco y casi agrio de sus putrefactos pulmones, Gai había soltado un leve sonido, un nombre como un llamado, como una alarma, como un saludo escueto que se había escapado como su primera palabra luego de meses, como la única palabra en la que él realmente había podido pensar.

_Kakashi._

Fue su primer pensamiento, sus labios se movieron pero no hubo un sonido real, solo un sabor metálico, agrio a cenizas, empolvado como si Gai hubiera tragado todo el desierto del país del viento.

Tras un parpadeo suave, Gai tomó otro suspiro, y luego otro, y entre el ritmo cada vez más normalizado de su respiración y su corazón, él finalmente pudo mirar más allá del brillo del día, más allá del fulgor de la última puerta, de la risa de Madara, de la luna brillando en un tono espeluznante y completamente rojo.

A su lado, Gai encontró el rostro de Kakashi, cerca, muy cerca, sus ojos llorosos lo miraban expectantes y su voz gentil en un tono que Gai no reconocía en lo absoluto repetía su nombre, llamándolo una y otra vez.

— Gracias por volver — Kakashi había dicho con calma, con un sentimiento que giraba entre el alivio y un fuerte golpe de ahogada desesperación.

Gai había sonreído, o había intentado sonreír, no estaba seguro, solo sabía que estaba feliz de estar de regreso, de poder verlo, de poder oírlo y estar a su lado una vez más.

Los ojos de Kakashi habían recorrido un poco su cuerpo envuelto en la sábana, y luego su mano anormalmente fría se había posado sobre su hombro, arriba de las vendas blancas, y a través de esa tela Gai pudo sentir su piel, su emoción, sus sentimientos estrechos como un pequeño trueno entre el espacio de sus cuerpos.

Casi distraídamente Kakashi movió la mano y su dedo rozó su clavícula un poco, solo un suave toque antes de que el dorso de sus dedos se enganchara en la mejilla de Gai en una caricia sostenida.

Gai suspiró contra eso, suspiró contra la suavidad de su piel como si fuera un enorme consuelo al dolor abrumador del resto de su cuerpo. Imposibilitado de hablar o de moverse Gai solo pudo mirarlo con emoción, con fuerza, con entusiasmo y promesas que subían y bajaban en una cacofonía revuelta y larga.

Y Kakashi había asentido a sus palabras no dichas, había sonreído debajo de su máscara, y luego había bajado su máscara como si tuviera que mostrarle a Gai que realmente estaba aquella sonrisa ahí detrás.

Gai intentó corresponder difícilmente, apenas pudo entre la sensación apretada y el dolor, pero entonces Kakashi parecía poder mirar detrás de su inmovilidad y se quedó a su lado. Se conocían demasiado bien por tanto tiempo que ambos escucharon el fuego del otro crepitando ruidosamente, ardiendo como pequeños conejitos de algodón con almas fugitivas de papel.

Por debajo de la sábana pulcra y almidonada, Kakashi encontró sus manos sin mirar. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los dedos de Gai, se entrelazaron, y Kakashi apretó suavemente su mano.

Como si aquello hubiera sido un golpe repentino de energía, algo se accionó dentro del cuerpo de Gai, algo dulce y delicado que probó en contra de su lengua, algo que era más fuerte que su cuerpo pesado y la cama presionándolo desde abajo.

— No debí dejar que lo hicieras — Había dicho Kakashi y su pulgar había trazado un pequeño círculo sobre su dorso, lento, profundo, como una onda suave sobre el espejo de agua — Esta técnica, Gai, casi hace que te pierda.

Afligido, Kakashi se había inclinado un poco como si intentara respirar su olor, como si necesitara alguna especie de prueba de que Gai estaba realmente ahí, tan cerca que si Gai hubiera podido moverse había rozado su mejilla contra la de su rival.

— Fue una locura, Gai — Y Gai quería negar. _Te_ _equivocas_ , pensó, _yo quería protegerte._

Kakashi arrastró su cuerpo contra la silla de plástico del hospital antes de suspirar y bajar los hombros con una renovada paz, con tranquilidad.

— Después… — Kakashi susurró suavemente como si le estuviera contando un gran secreto — Esto solo será otra prueba de lo fuerte que eres — sus palabras sonaron sinceras y francas, como una red de propia ilusión. Era su turno de decir palabras alentadoras. Gai en su interior solo sonrió.

Aun así, incluso cuando Kakashi no dijo nada más, sus manos permanecieron juntas, empalmadas, encajando perfectamente como dos piezas de un rompecabezas que finalmente parecen haber coincidido entre una gigantesca tormenta.

Y después de unos minutos, luego de que aquella calidez hiciera girar los engranes de su corazón, los dedos de Gai se movieron y apretaron a Kakashi como si fuera lo único a lo que pudiera aferrarse por sobre un completo vacío.

Silenciosamente Kakashi sollozó y Gai gimió, y en ese acto suave que Gai quería interpretar como una demostración filial y amistosa, no quiso notar la desgarradora ternura, el profundo dolor, el amor.

Pero entonces algo cambió desde ese día, algo realmente no volvió a ser igual incluso cuando Gai creyó que así era. En sus ojos no tenía nada de malo, no había nada de inusual en dos amigos que se reencuentran luego de haber tenido un episodio cercano a la muerte.

Eran solo dos hombres adultos, tomados de las manos.

Y aun así, ese momento significó un punto de quiebre, un parte aguas, el antes y el después de sus vidas en muchos sentidos. Había realmente una línea ahí, había un antes deslizándose detrás de su espalda, de sus días.

Kakashi se había vuelto Hokage y él había quedado en una silla de ruedas. Y aun así, sin importar que una parte de su mente pensara que ya no eran iguales, que todo iba a cambiar, Kakashi siempre lo miró como su igual. Lo hizo incluso más notoriamente, acertado, cálido, amigable, alegre, enfocado, suelto, libre, amable. Feliz. Kakashi, luego de tanto dolor, finalmente pudo redimirse y disculparse con todos, y comenzó a permitirse ser feliz. Y Gai estaba ahí.

Entonces Gai podía hablar de una diferencia real en su relación, un acercamiento fuerte y repentino, casi brusco, correspondido, como si la guerra hubiera hecho más que dejarlos heridos. Los había hecho valorar a los vivos.

Gai todavía puede sentir la mano de Kakashi contra la suya, sus dedos juntos hasta que la enfermera abrió la puerta y le dijo que tenía que irse, asomándose desde la entrada un segundo después de que Kakashi se hubiera alejado asustado de su mano.

Ahora Gai siente que algo cambió ahí. En realidad, ese algo estuvo cambiando a través de los años, siempre haciéndose más fuerte y más estable, resistente, estrecho hasta que ninguno de los se sentía capacitado para querer escapar. Hasta el día de ayer, hasta incluso el día de hoy.

Cuando Gai levanta la vista y una vez más se contempla en el televisor, él ya no ve aquella agria autocompasión, él ve la mano de Kakashi atada a la suya, y sus palabras, y la certeza de que tenía razón.

Se siente un poco mejor con eso y suspira. Los sentimientos se arrastran como la marea entre un crujiente desfile de corales al fondo del mar. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, y aquella brutal y visceral verdad parece abofetearlo con la fuerza de los años.

Quiere decírselo, quiere gritarlo.

Las palabras suben desde el fondo hirviente de su estómago y se atoran como un rollo húmedo contra su lengua hasta aplastarse. La duda renace y lo hace temblar, lo hace mirarse una vez más y él necesita apretar los puños contra el reposabrazos.

La expresión en su rostro se endurece en contra de su miedo, su seguridad parpadea como la llama de una vela contra el viento y Gai teme a poder decirlo abiertamente, a arriesgarse y soltarlo y alejar a Kakashi.

Era una posibilidad después de todo, quizá Kakashi lo veía como amigo, quizá Kakashi había sostenido su mano y lo había mantenido a su lado en un frenético intento por no perder las pocas piezas que le quedaban en la vida, quizá Kakashi realmente no lo quería, no así, no cuando él ya era un viejo cacharro, no cuando ya no había demasiado por hacer, al menos no con él.

Y Gai quiere apretar los ojos y juntar el golpe de lágrimas que parecen hormiguear sobre sus pestañas, sin embargo, es el vuelo de otra mariposa lo que lo distrae, lo que hace que sus ojos permanezcan quietos y firmes como dos brillantes puntos negros contra la imaginaria presencia de una figura frágil como una forma delicada de _origami_.

Son las palabras de Kakashi, el modo en el que le dijo que Gai era más de lo que creía que era, que era mucho más que una estúpida pierna, que era mucho más que un tipo que había peleado y perdido algunas cosas, que era más de lo que cualquiera creía, que había muchas cosas para amar.

Su pecho se infla con ese recuerdo, orgullo y amor a partes iguales se dispersan por debajo de su piel como una cobija interna y aterciopelada, como la mano de Kakashi en su mejilla, como sus manos sosteniéndose, como su mirada significativa.

Gai recarga su cuerpo casi pesadamente contra el respaldo, las llantas patinan un poco en contra del movimiento, sus manos sondeando al frente de su reposabrazos como si pudiera capturar algo, como si pudiera atrapar las mariposas y grabarlas en contra de sus dedos, adentro de su boca, bajo las venas tensas detrás de su piel.

Kakashi había dicho que casarse significaba más que tener hijos, casarse era el deseo de estar para siempre con alguien, de amarlo hasta la muerte, de llevarlo contigo en esa y en las otras vidas, en los sueños, en las noches y los días, en todas las fantasías.

De golpe Gai es consciente de unas manchas diáfanas y etéreas contra su piel, superpuestas contra sus vellos raramente despeinados, grabados como si hubiera cortado delicadamente el borde de una navaja de afeitar.

Es el nombre de Kakashi, una y otra vez escrito estrictamente en tinta negra, grabado por los años, por los momentos a su lado, desde que tenía memoria, casi a diario.

Y Gai comprende que su vida ya no es solo suya, ni su departamento ni su felicidad ni su pasado o incluso la idea ambigua de la eternidad. Kakashi siempre estaba ahí, en algún lugar, con esa sonrisa suave, con ese gesto diminuto que parecía agrietar algo sobre la tierra áspera y llana al fondo de su mente, como si trajera de pronto un particular y anhelado sabor.

Ese sentimiento lo hace preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaban en ese término medio, lo suficientemente cobardes para no dar el siguiente paso, y lo suficientemente valientes para no retroceder.

Gai lo entiende entonces como si de pronto sintiera su mente ser cortada cuidadosamente en dos y de entre el mar profundo y oscuro de pensamientos y pasado compartido surgiera la idea de su deseo, de un perdido sueño, de una absoluta y franca verdad. Sin puntos medios.

Quería estar con Kakashi el resto de su vida. Quería estar con él.

Quería casarse con él.

La idea es loca y repentina, lo asusta unos momentos y su cuerpo tembloroso hace vibrar sus costillas de forma casi dolorosa, retorcidamente satisfactoria mientras la neblina de nuevos y brillantes pensamientos comenzaban a condensarse en su cabeza como gotas de sangre coaguladas sobre sus palmas abiertas.

Gai percibe el sonido del río, lejano y perdido en algún recuerdo, y el cuerpo de Kakashi semidesnudo estaba debajo de la cascada, cubierto por las perlas de las burbujas nacaradas, adornado por el fondo azul, por su piel pura y lisa, pálida, y Gai puede sentir entonces los pinchazos en sus manos, quería tocarlo, quería acariciarlo y vestirlo con la piel de sus propios brazos, por los pétalos de las flores, por el olor de los prados y el ruido diluido de los cascabeles. Deseaba arrastrarlo a su lado.

La fantasía se repite, las flores parecen demasiado suaves y reales, se forman y se vuelven pequeñas joyas, estrellas, flotantes, delirantes, y Kakashi se viste en su imaginación con un traje de cristales y corales, de velos y telas, de incienso, de algodonadas y puras promesas.

Quería jurarle amor eterno.

Quería sostener su mano una vez más, quería disipar cualquier atisbo de duda y soledad.

Para siempre, dijo Kakashi, y eso era lo que significaban eternos rivales. En las buenas y en las malas, para antes de cualquier momento y para la absoluta idea de la posteridad.

Su pensamiento se corta cuando escucha un ruido suave en el pasillo, afuera de su puerta. Un pequeño golpe suena, deslizándose, azotándose como pequeñas garras en los escalones en pasos largos y medidos, dolorosamente familiares.

Gai se queda quieto y respira hondo. Las palabras de su pecho se esponjan y se dilatan en sus pulmones como un pequeño capullo naciendo, haciéndose cada vez más grande y denso hasta que Gai sopla un poco afuera y ve otro pequeño torbellino de mariposas nerviosas y temblorosas que Gai intenta atrapar en el aire, encerrándolas en las pequeñas trampas de carne de sus dedos, en sus cálidas palmas, sin arrugarlas.

Afuera se escucha el golpe suave de los dedos sobre la madera, el tintineo de las llaves como el sonido un poco ahogado de un cascabel debajo del agua, llamándolo entre un sonido errático antes de que tronara aquel bien conocido “clic” de la cerradura.

Hay una sonrisa que se escapa de su boca cuando sus ojos se van un momento al reloj. Las ocho en punto, como siempre, como cada noche desde hacía tantos años, él está aquí incluso cuando no había tenido trabajo, cuando ya no tenía trabajo, cuando lo único que le quedaba era aquel silencioso y armonioso pacto.

Por unos momentos Gai maldice la silla de ruedas, él odia tener que quedarse ahí y esperar, detesta el hecho de no poder levantarse y saltar sobre Kakashi, colocar una mano sobre su hombro, sonreírle, hablarle, abrazarlo de manera reconfortante.

Pero él no se mueve hacia la puerta, permanece quieto y expectante a los sonidos, al siseo de sus movimientos en la entrada, a su diluida respiración que parecía solo el goteo de un nuevo flujo de la lluvia sobre su ventana, el inquietante repiqueteo del agua.

Sus manos bajan a la orilla de sus rieles, engañosamente hábiles tiran del metal inanimado unos momentos para girarse y mirar mejor, la madera cruje y parece un poco inestable y resbaladiza, Gai quiere culpar a la humedad del día y no a su respiración pausada y al ritmo enloquecido de su corazón.

Sus ojos se estancan nerviosos contra la puerta de la sala, adivinando los movimientos de Kakashi como un experto, con esa manera en la que lo predice sin un verdadero esfuerzo, y para cuando aquellos finos y largos dedos sostienen el marco de la entrada, Gai puede permitirse sonreír.

Kakashi se desliza lentamente en la hendidura de la puerta sin hacer ruido, silencioso como un fantasma, como una sombra sin presencia tangible, como una vieja mancha que ha sido pegada al margen de una pintura demasiado colorida, gris en contra de los muebles y el tono naranja de las luces de las lámparas. 

Gai parpadea contra su imagen, Kakashi suele apegarse todavía a las viejas costumbres, a la vieja forma de aparecerse como un dedicado capitán de un escuadrón, silencioso e indetectable como un ladrón, como un asesino y fugitivo, como lo que un día fue, como lo que Gai no lo dejó ser.

Por unos instantes Gai se pierde en esa idea, en el fugaz recuerdo de Kakashi en sus tiempos de ANBU, silencioso, apartado, herido y asustado, entrando por su ventana a mitad de la noche sin decir nada, envuelto en un charco de sangre mientras parecía esperar la irremediable muerte sin más.

Gai lo cuidaba y lo curaba, lo acostaba en su cama y lo cubría, lo protegía en una vigilia donde constantemente sacudía de su cuerpo las pesadillas hasta que Kakashi podía dormir. Y entre su visión floja, mitad ausente, Kakashi levantaba las manos y llamaba su nombre.

Al mirar la silueta recortada entre el tamiz naranja de sombras, Gai espera encontrar una vez más aquella máscara colgando a un lado de su figura oscura y alargada, pero aquella pequeña pieza de cerámica se rompe contra el suelo de sus viejos recuerdos cuando Kakashi se acerca lo suficiente, cuando su rostro se delinea con claridad debajo del charco de luz amarillenta colgando en el techo, detrás de un pequeño rectángulo de cristal.

Kakashi le sonríe suavemente cuando lo mira, su mano se levanta lentamente con el tono soso y alargado de su voz, casual y vibrante en contra de la habitación vacía y muerta.

— Gai, ¿qué tal? — Kakashi forma su típico gesto de zorro, una costumbre que Gai reconoce como un guiño automático antes de que Kakashi simplemente arrastre un poco los pies y se desplome desvergonzado en su sillón.

Gai sonríe de manera genuina ante esa escena, recurrente, valiosa, desgarradoramente entrañable y familiar. Todas las palabras se hacen un suave nudo y se aprietan, resbaladizas y quebradizas, y todo lo que él realmente puede hacer es mirar a Kakashi, que luce tan tranquilo como siempre.

Kakashi se encorva un poco contra los cojines, hundiéndose en su forma, marcándolos, una sonrisa escurridiza debajo de su máscara, genuina, porque Gai cree que solo había una manera real de sonreír. Y Kakashi parece iluminar todo a su alrededor, de alguna manera un tono más brillante que el resto de las cosas, como si nada pudiera tocarlo, opacarlo, minimizarlo.

 _Indestructible_. Piensa Gai, repitiendo los viejos conjuros, las mismas palabras que pasaban barriendo su mente cuando era apenas un niño pequeño y lo miraba de lejos. _Indestructible, y genial._

— Te esperaba, rival — Gai sopla con un tono demasiado agudo y apretado, y sus labios delineados y húmedos parecen decir más, mucho, _mucho_ más.

La lluvia afuera permanece, lo llena todo unos segundos largos y delicados, constantes, engañosamente rítmicos y acompasados en una vieja canción que Gai escucha apenas sobre el susurro de las respiraciones, de las mariposas, de las náuseas que apretaban en un difícil nudo sus pulmones y menguaban su respiración.

Kakashi toma aire sobre todas esas cosas, la tela de la máscara se balancea, su cabello un poco húmedo le cae sobre el rostro, ensombreciendo suavemente sus ojos, brillando entre la oscuridad como un gélido punto de escarcha derritiéndose entre la engañosa y falsa quemadura del hielo sobre la piel.

Es hermoso, piensa, aunque ciertamente siempre lo es.

Gai ríe un poco contra su pensamiento, no una sonrisa larga y poderosa, solo una sonrisa discreta, misteriosa, inusual.

— ¿Sabes? — Kakashi dice mientras sus ojos se balancean como una cuerda, sobre los muebles, sobre el pequeño reloj, sobre las fotografías inciertas que parecían tímidas detrás de la cortina de oscuridad — Hoy estuve pensando en algunas cosas — su mirada se aprieta, vagabunda, y Gai casi puede mirar ahí dentro el pulsante brillo del papel quemado —. ¿Recuerdas aquella misión que hicimos cerca del País de la Lluvia, cuando fuimos a entregar unos documentos secretos con Asuma y Kurenai?

Gai abre los ojos un poco, la sorpresa parece brillar unos momentos antes de que un puñado de imágenes flotantes y casi transparentes se arrastren contra las paredes de su mente en un difuso golpeteo, un pequeño tren que arrastraba más recuerdos, más palabras, escenarios y figuras picadas de colorido papel.

— ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! — Gai se inclina en su lugar y cierra los ojos como si pudiera ver todavía cada segundo de aquella misión al igual que la cinta de alguna de sus películas.

La lluvia sonaba igual que ahora, todo el tiempo, y el sol permanecía oculto durante el día y los mantenía húmedos y fríos. Gai había ido al frente, ¡siempre al frente! Acababa de alcanzar la séptima puerta y lo llevó al máximo de la demostración. Lluvia de enemigos en el suelo, el fango y la sangre mezclados en una masa pegajosa bajo sus pies, como un pantano peligroso que parecía chupar sus sandalias.

— Recuerdo que terminamos esa misión de inmediato — Gai sonríe como lo hizo aquel día, su figura de un joven y apasionado Gai parpadea en su reflejo sobre el televisor, sobre los pequeños reflectores de los ojos de Kakashi.

— ¿Sí? Yo recuerdo que desobedeciste mis órdenes y atacaste — Kakashi dice con burla y ahoga una risa — Debíamos ser discretos y entonces solo saltaste diciendo que teníamos que enfrentar ese desafío y fuiste al frente como un maniaco.

— Ah, Kakashi, pequeños detalles — Gai agita la mano e ignora eso, como si realmente no fuera consciente de que había sido exactamente de esa manera, como si no se arrepintiera de su imprudencia, pero entonces Gai realmente no se arrepentía de ella.

— ¿Recuerdas que nos quedamos en esa vieja pocilga que conseguiste? — Kakashi se ríe y Gai tuerce un poco el gesto en respuesta — Era horrible y apestaba a orines, y había una mancha de sangre justo debajo de donde pusiste tu _futón_ — el tono burlón de Kakashi hace que el pecho de Gai se sienta cálido, agradable, reconfortado, pero él solo puede seguir su juego y se encoge de hombros con gravedad, como si estuviera indignado.

— Era para lo único que nos alcanzaba — suelta entre un suave puchero antes de lanzar su gesto a una vieja máscara melancólica y un poco gris — No podía dejar que Kurenai durmiera a la intemperie, no bajo la lluvia.

Kakashi levanta las cejas y asiente lentamente, ninguno lo dice pero aquellas viejas y oxidadas acciones los arrastraron más atrás, hasta la tercera guerra, cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, acompañados por Rin. Los tres escondidos en una cueva, bajo la tormenta, y el cuerpo de Rin estaba tan frío y tembloroso entre ellos dos como una delgada tira de sopa fría, así que cuando Gai miró a Kurenai ese día simplemente no pudo permitirlo. No de nuevo, en realidad.

— Quizá si hubiera sido una sola habitación habríamos podido conseguir algo mejor — susurra Kakashi y se acaricia la barbilla en un gesto ambiguo de tardía reflexión.

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Una señorita como Kurenai no podía quedarse con tres hombres en una habitación — La voz de Gai es honorable y orgullosa, pero entonces Kakashi solo puede inclinarse y reír.

— Gai, ¿ya olvidaste que Asuma salió de la habitación a mitad de la noche solo para estar a solas con ella? — rueda los ojos con un poco de rezagado fastidio antes de suspirar — Si hubieran dicho que quería estar juntos desde el principio, podríamos haber estado los cuatro incluso si ellos se acurrucaban en la habitación.

— Oh, Kakashi, como si hubieran permitido eso — Gai suspira y esta vez su aliento se vuelve triste y ceniciento — Ellos estaban saliendo en secreto.

— Un secreto que todos sabíamos, eran tan obvios, y aun así…

Las palabras se quedan volando, suspendidas, cortas e inclusas como el resto de esa historia, como el pequeño cuadro de sus amigos al fondo, con un lugar vacío, con la sonrisa de su amiga perdida en algún irrecuperable y oscuro lugar.

— Debió decírselo — la voz de Kakashi se escurre de forma dolorosa, y por unos instantes se parece demasiado al sonido del fango entre sus pies, al ruido de la lluvia de aquel día, y Gai todavía puede oír los pasos de Asuma sonando en la habitación, el ruido del pestillo, su voz suave llamando detrás de la delgada pared a Kurenai — Debió decírselo antes, mucho antes.

Gai baja la mirada y traga para pasar el nudo repentino en su garganta, para dispar el humo del cigarro de Asuma porque ahora parece demasiado lejano y solo puede pensar en el día de su funeral con un poco de frialdad, como si solo hubiera un tiempo finito para extrañar a los que se han ido. Pero él lo lamenta, todavía lo lamenta, lo hace cuando mira a la pequeña Mirai y a su vieja amiga Kurenai.

— En realidad… — Kakashi lanza los ojos lejos, de pronto demasiado crujientes — Asuma iba a pedirle que se casaran, cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, y yo solo pude pensar que estaban a tiempo…

_Se equivocaba._

Gai asiente e inclina el rostro porque la mirada de Kurenai en la foto del fondo de su mueble le pica un momento, le recuerda al día del funeral, cuando él la consoló y la abrazó y ella le contó que estaba esperando un hijo de Asuma. Y Gai no sabía en ese momento si eso era algo bueno o si solo era mucho peor. Pero entonces, solo había pasado el tiempo… el impredecible tiempo…

Algo nuevo se atora entre el espacio de sus costillas y casi lo hace doblarse al frente. Nunca es demasiado tarde, pero al mismo tiempo, realmente nunca es demasiado temprano para comenzar.

Y Gai piensa en las frescas palabras de Kakashi. _Debió decírselo_. Sí, debió hacerlo desde el principio, debió hacerlo en cuanto supo que la amaba, cuando todavía había días delante del calendario, cuando todavía había un lugar al cual llegar.

La vida era demasiado rápida para fingir, para aplazar.

Debieron ser honestos.

Un repentino golpe de un fogoso y poderoso sentimiento brota entonces desde el vientre apretado de Gai, hormigueando, picando con sus pies afilados hasta que siente que arañan su garganta y se sostienen debajo de su paladar.

No podía perder más tiempo. No él, no con Kakashi, no con esto tan importante.

La mirada de Kurenai parece volverse ahora suave, un empujón, y el humo de Asuma se va al cielo en una llamarada transparente de azul que se vuelve rojo y entre sus pestañas todavía ve su rostro y sus palabras, su compañía recurrente en las tiendas de dango, su amistad. De alguna manera, Gai cree que es una señal.

 _No pierdas el tiempo_. Le decía Asuma cuando Gai insistía en ir detrás de Kakashi, y aun así, cuando Gai le dijo lo preocupado que estaba por Kakashi, cuando le dijo lo desesperado que estaba por sacarlo de ANBU, Asuma lo ayudó. Y afuera de la torre Hokage él había palmeado su hombro amistosamente mientras sonreía con algo parecido al entendimiento cuando Kakashi apareció a lo lejos. _Ve por él_. Y Gai asintió y salió corriendo.

Un trueno lejano brilla en la habitación y alumbra el rostro de Kakashi en una fugaz y escurridiza luz blanca. El rebote del agua afuera se hace suave y ambos se quedan quietos en ese espacio, en el silencio intermitente que parece susurrar secretos con cada goteo, suspendidos en el fondo iridiscente de las lámparas, atrapados en el charco junto a la ventana que se hacía más y más grande hasta que Gai piensa que en un momento realmente los podría ahogar.

Y Gai es consciente entonces de todas las cosas. Él lo siente en su pecho de la misma manera en la que Kakashi parece sentirlo también. El reloj de madera hace un ruido sobre el mueble anunciando el final de otro minuto, amplio, lejano, un rasgueo como el arrastre de una cuerda a la distancia. El corazón de Gai se agita con ese sonido, quiere quedarse en ese momento, atado para siempre en ese segundo, brillante y prometedor como el amanecer lejano en las montañas, atrapado en ese instante hasta que toda la luz del universo se extinga, hasta que las estrellas se apaguen, hasta que la distancia se evapore y la manecilla en el reloj nunca sea capaz de alcanzar el número dos.

Kakashi lo mira fijamente, con intensidad y anhelo escondido, con pequeñas chispas como ruegos diminutos en forma de hojas desbaratadas de otoño rompiéndose bajo su cuerpo, arrastradas por el movimiento de sus pestañas contra sus mejillas pálidas.

Una capa de frialdad entra por el espacio de la ventana, se esconde en algún lugar de su habitación y parece ir más allá de su respiración, más lejos que las palabras no profesadas por Kakashi, sobre su mutismo cómodo, él realmente puede decir ahora que no son como una vieja pareja de casados que se ignora. Aprecia el eco del sonido de su respiración.

La mano de Kakashi se mueve entonces contra el reposabrazos del sillón en un arrastre lento, disimulado, silencioso, en un pequeño trance que no parece comprender, y Gai piensa que si estuvieran más cerca, que si él pudiera dejar caer su mano fuera de su silla, sus dedos finalmente se reencontrarían.

El segundero camina detrás de él, la lluvia se hace delgada sobre el tejado y la fotografía de sus viejos camaradas se ensombrece debajo de la calma.

Los hubiera no existían, no había dos oportunidades iguales en la vida, la línea recta de los días los arrastraba siempre al frente, sin la dicha de avanzar en círculos, sin poder repetir o retroceder.

Gai sostiene entonces todo su coraje, él no era un hombre de dudas o arrepentimientos, y tampoco era alguien que mentía, que se escondía, que escapaba o pretendía disimular. El amor era precioso. No era alguien para juzgarlo, no tenía tampoco la fuerza para evitarlo. Quería decírselo, todo, quería amarlo ahora por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

El reloj vuelve a sonar cuando la manecilla llega al dos y entonces Gai lo siente, quiere realmente gritarlo, seguir el impulso apasionado de sus verdaderos sentimientos y una voz en su cabeza estalla y susurra, _¿por qué no?_

Y al mirarlo con atención, Gai piensa que está frente a la persona más maravillosa, frente a la imagen más delicada, afortunada. Agradece en silencio el poder mirarlo como nadie más lo podía ver. Tal vez las estrellas en el cielo podrían, pero incluso aquellas diminutas manchas blancas estaban escondidas detrás de las nubles en ese momento. Y esa imagen era solo para él.

— Kakashi… — en el espacio de un segundo Gai mueve su mano un poco sobre el metal de su silla que ahora está cálido bajo el toque de su carne, su palma deslizándose sobre la piel más blanca, anormalmente fría y gris debajo de sus dedos anchos y trabajados.

La mano de Kakashi se siente húmeda contra su piel, como si estuviera sosteniendo un pedazo de trapo fuera del agua y de forma incierta Gai se pregunta si Kakashi puede sentir el frenético golpe de su corazón atronador.

— Cásate conmigo.

Las palabras se van, vuelan, son mariposas que revolotean sobre los oídos y figuran como pequeñas motas de polvo entre sus ojos. _Descabellado, arriesgado, apresurado, amor, amor, amor._ Gai no puede oír todo lo que dicen, las hace a un lado, las empuja fuera de su pensamiento porque la forma de Gai siempre ha sido apasionada, porque Gai no quiere tener que mirar atrás.

— ¿Qué? — la sorpresa en la voz de Kakashi hace que los músculos de Gai se contraigan, el eco de los pensamientos causando una breve cacofonía desigual al fondo de la habitación lo hacen sentir un escalofrío producto del miedo.

— Kakashi…

— No, Gai — dice Kakashi en un tono sólido y anormalmente alto— Yo… esto es una locura. 

Gai tarda unos momentos en reaccionar, lento, demasiado lento. Ahora siempre parecía trágicamente lento.

Kakashi se levanta de un golpe y lo mira desde su terrorífica altura, sus ojos hundidos en un nuevo sentimiento que Gai no está seguro de cómo identificar. 

— No podemos, Gai— suelta con demasiada pena, con algo desgarrador que se estrella contra los muebles y parece bofetear su rostro bruscamente.

En un movimiento rápido como una sombra escurridiza, Kakashi se mueve por la habitación y abandona su casa como si hubiera sido un fantasma.

Hubo silencio después de eso, el sonido de la lluvia se había detenido a sus espaldas en algún momento.

En esa huida tan rápida, en los pocos segundos que Kakashi no le había ofrecido para decir nada más, Gai no pudo explicarle de lo que se trataba, no pudo decirle sobre sus sentimientos. Su voz murió entre el golpe de las alas, de las siluetas de mariposas aplastadas en contra de la figura de las maderas del piso. 

Esa noche, azotado por el frío inusual de su solitaria cama, Gai soñó con flores y campanas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hay líneas suaves que se filtran por su ventana. Luz blanca rompiendo la oscuridad en rendijas desbaratadas de sombras.

Kakashi aprieta los ojos suavemente ante ese corte. Los puntos blancos y redondos se filtran entre sus párpados, marcas uniformes como gotas gruesas de lluvia sobre un papel brillan entre sus pestañas antes de que todo se haga un enorme charco de cálida luz en su habitación.

La frialdad todavía se escurre entre las paredes, parece huir de la mañana como pequeñas ratas y Kakashi siente el susurro de sus movimientos entre la tela suave de la sábana, a través de las costuras, picando insistente debajo de su piel.

Kakashi se gira lentamente como si pudiera esconderse de la luz del sol, el poco sueño que ha podido conseguir se extingue en pocos segundos, evaporándose lejos, demasiado rápido, él no puede frenar ese deseo y simplemente se va, lejos, muy lejos.

Inevitablemente la lucidez llega a su mente, liberándose como una mancha gruesa y pesada sobre su pecho, dispersándose a través de sus venas con toda la fuerza imposible de su razón.

_Cásate conmigo._

El timbre de la voz de Gai resuena en su cabeza. Sus palabras encogiéndose y estirándose como figuras de goma en las paredes, profundas como un relámpago cayendo en espiral. Algo desenfocado y borroso, luego, increíblemente nítido refulgiendo en la oscuridad.

El conocimiento de la idea parece una aleta levantándose fuertemente en contra de su cara. Puede sentir su cuerpo tensándose, la rigidez de su espalda lidiando con el fondo blando de su cama que cede en una pequeña marca debajo de él.

La boca de Gai abriéndose para decir aquello parece ser lo único que registra su mente, como si cualquier otro recuerdo hubiera sido arrancado, como si no hubiera un pasado detrás, ni siquiera un presente, él todavía vuela y se agita como una pequeña hoja frágil y crujiente sobre una rama que se balancea sobre el abismo de la ambigüedad.

 _Gai_.

Su mente sopla como una confesión, una plegaria que saltaba de su mente similar a una chispa entre un torbellino de oscuridad.

Su piel parece demasiado sensible de pronto ante ese pensamiento. Hormiguea bajo sus dedos, se vuelve más resbaladiza y más suave de lo que es en realidad. Sus manos suben y bajan, escriben entre líneas rápidas su nombre con la punta de sus yemas como si fuera una afilada y pequeña navaja.

Pero aquella caricia no lo corta, no lo daña, su nombre se graba contra su piel con un intenso calor, quemándolo figurativamente, tentándolo de una forma dolorosa y visceral.

Kakashi aprieta los ojos y traga difícilmente cuando piensa en Gai, incluso cuando no quiere hacerlo, incluso cuando intenta apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero esos intentos parecen simplemente incrementar aquel golpe de mórbida curiosidad. Él realmente quiere traerlo a su cabeza, a su pecho, quiere que cuelgue de entre la línea de sus dedos.

Las palabras de Gai se escurren entonces como pequeñas piedras calientes entre el desliz de su mano sobre la piel desnuda de su abdomen. Su conversación fugaz, las palabras, la mirada extremadamente poderosa, el golpe ascendente de su tono de voz.

Lo cierto es que no podía creer las palabras de Gai. No quería creerlas. La forma en la que lo dijo, aquella pequeña curva en su boca, el gris de su mirada, la preocupación, el amor.

Kakashi mira ahí un momento, la mano de Gai sobre la suya, la sensación cálida y tranquila, la familiaridad. _Quédate conmigo._ Habían dicho sus ojos pequeños, revoloteando como el meollo de alguna secreta y diminuta flor.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que había sostenido su mano, pero Kakashi todavía puede sentirlo. Las frágiles y suaves ranuras brillantes debajo de sus dedos. El fondo ligeramente marrón, las cicatrices de las batallas, la textura, la calidez, la sensación.

Kakashi había estado sentado a su lado casi todo el día. El ruido del monitor cardiaco del hospital sonando en la misma línea. La frecuencia que esperaba una mejora. El cuerpo como algo que podría o no podría tener forma.

 _No pude protegerlo_. Lo dijo hace años, la sensación fría y seca de que había fallado en hacer algo. No fue capaz de detenerlo. Fracasó como lo hizo con Obito, como lo hizo con Rin.

La sensación nauseabunda de la pérdida. No se sentía diferente a estar delante del cenotafio. Su lengua enrollada detrás de su máscara había perdido la noción de las palabras, como si solo hubiera un número de palabras que pudieras decir antes de que no hubiera otra cosa, antes de que lo hubieras dicho todo y no existiera algo que pudiera realmente ayudar.

Olfateó sobre su rostro, sobre su cabello. Había muy poco de él ahí realmente. Había perdido su olor, excepto la amargura. El tono demasiado ácido de la muerte, de las cenizas, de los borbotones de sangre que manchaban y se escurrían por las sábanas inmaculadamente blancas.

Kakashi había pretendido negar. Había un momento en el que el corazón se llenaba de tantas cicatrices que parecía adormecido. Había sido uno de tantos accidentes, él solo necesitaba entenderlo y dejar a Gai, dejarlo seguir la línea de su vida, y continuar.

Pero él no pudo hacerlo. Sus pies no se movían. 

Su mirada se perdió en el rostro de Gai, aquellas cejas gruesas, insoportablemente lisas. Las marcas de la octava puerta en sus mejillas, el cabello vuelto a un lado, brillante como una mancha de aceite contra la almohada cenicienta.

Había sido entonces tan natural como la idea de respirar. Su mano buscando la mano de Gai, el toque desesperado, la sensación de horror cuando la sintió flácida y colgada en contra de sus dedos largos.

 _No se supone que esto sea así_. Pensó, porque Gai nunca había necesitado ser protegido, ellos trabajaban juntos, se movían uno en la espalda del otro y se cuidaban a partes iguales.

La idea sonó hipócrita, falsa, como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo de algo que no pasó con certeza en realidad.

Entonces suspiró contra sus dedos sueltos, rezagados como un trozo mundano de papel mojado.

Los dedos de Gai eran duros y firmes, al mismo tiempo, dúctiles como el cuerpo de una vela enrollándose en espiral. Y Kakashi pensó en aquella misión con Rin y Gai hacía tantos años.

La cueva, la tormenta, la figura de Rin temblando entre los dos hasta que Gai se dio la vuelta y la sujetó. Sus manos se juntaron, y Rin juntó también la mano de Kakashi en su agarre.

Los dedos de Rin eran pequeños, suaves y delgados. Una pluma liviana en contra del peso rígido y musculoso de Gai. Sus vendas estaban llenas de sangre y tierra, sus dedos demasiado heridos, pero aun así Gai sostuvo la mano de Rin con firmeza. No dudó. Nunca dudó.

La piel de Gai volviéndose cálida contra sus dedos parecía todavía un recuerdo demasiado fresco. La palma presionando la suya, el leve roce de la piel descubierta, la seguridad firme del agarre, la lluvia secándose, evaporándose.

Cuando Kakashi entrelazó sus dedos en el hospital, había sido un poco similar a eso. Se sintió demasiado como ese lugar. Pero la vibración y la fuerza de los dedos de Gai no se encontraban, como si no estuviera ahí realmente, como si aquel día en la cueva les hubiera dado la espalda, como si ya no significara nada.

Y en ese toque tan diferente Kakashi lo sintió como el brote de alguna especie de flor en el fondo de su pecho, salpicando sus diamantes entre hilos dorados. No quería perderlo, no quería dejarlo ir.

 _Para siempre,_ pensó mientras levantaba su mano como algo desaprovechado y sin vida. No iba a soportar su separación, no podía cerrar los ojos y visualizarse en el funeral de Gai, no podía pensar en sobrevivir a su muerte.

Fue difícil para Kakashi entonces, la cruda aceptación de algo que había sido demasiado claro demasiados años.

Sintió el golpe de la vida en la cabeza, los bloques de los días cayéndose hasta que todo lo que pensaba eran los momentos fugaces con Gai, las diversiones, las anécdotas a las que se enganchó como un viejo por largos momentos, con un miedo latente a que eso se pudiera acabar, a que no abriera los ojos nunca, a que hubiera un quebradizo momento donde se partiera su vida en el tenebroso término inentendible de un “final”.

Kakashi acunó su mano contra su pecho, de forma abstracta había considerado que Gai despertara con ese contacto, con el llamado profundo y denso de su corazón, de la realización.

Ah, la idea fue fría y viscosa, más dolorosa cuando lo sintió como algo que finalmente se hacía real.

_Me gusta._

Su mente aulló adolorida a su pequeño brillo blanco y puntiagudo de su cabello, la curva engañosa de la luna sobre su cabeza, la electricidad, la inquietud y la preocupación.

Kakashi había creído toda su vida que estar enamorado sería algo demasiado similar a lo que decían los libros. Una explosión de colores, fuegos artificiales, todas esas pequeñas promesas exageradas de bruto y crudo placer.

Pero querer a alguien era más que eso, querer a alguien era un poco más doloroso de lo que se imaginaba. No se dio cuenta de que lo amaba por la forma en la que sostenía su mano, tampoco por la calidez de su pecho, y tampoco fue por el cosquilleo doloroso de toda su piel.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que lo hacía cuando no pudo imaginarse una vida sin él. Cuando se negaba a una vida sin él. Cuando fue asediado por el terror a perderlo, cuando su único y palpitante deseo era que volviera, y cuando su peor temor se transformó en su ausencia.

La persona que más quieres se hace lentamente tu debilidad. Alguna vez Danzo se lo había dicho claramente. Las cosas eran así, no te encariñas con la gente. No te acercas porque te hace vulnerable, débil y frágil.

Las personas que quieres son las que más te dañan.

Mucho de esa afirmación era una cruel y dolorosa verdad.

Había sido su culpa, Kakashi lo había permitido. Se había dejado arrastrar continuamente por Gai, y su vida había sido un poco más cálida antes de la guerra, había cambiado, y Gai tenía un papel importante en su vida. Se había acostumbrado, lo había dado por sentado, lo había atrapado y lo había atesorado.

Entonces fue tan simple como eso.

_Él me hace feliz._

Y a Kakashi le gustaría decir que al mirarlo piensa en algo demasiado profundo, significativo, algo que lo hiciera comprender el punto sin retorno de aquel sentimiento desgarrador.

Pero él solo puede ver las cosas minúsculas. Las manos de Gai sosteniendo los palillos, el sonido de su silbido, su cabello mojado, su sonrisa cuando regaba su pequeño girasol.

Él estaba en el simplismo de las cosas, no en las guerras, no en las tumbas marcadas con cinceles, no en la sangre ni en las pérdidas, él estaba en los pequeños sonidos lúcidos y comunes, cómodos, agradables, el pequeño golpe del agua sobre la corriente tímida del mar.

Ese día Kakashi había bajado los hombros y mirado a Gai. La culpa picando, porque había sido egoísta mucho tiempo, porque durante años lo había tratado mal. Y aun así, Gai se quedó a su lado como si fuera algo por lo que valiera la pena luchar.

Kakashi creyó entonces que podía quedarse de ese modo, conformarse con eso, con Gai y él como habían sido siempre. O incluso un poco mejor, incluso ahora podía no ser tan reacio, podría ser un poco más… _cálido_.

De ese modo había puesto sus sentimientos en algún lado de su cabeza, los había enganchado como una pequeña red a la idea habitual, a que podía vivir de ese modo y de esa manera, cuidándolo, acompañándolo, estando con él sin realmente estarlo.

La aceptación es una cruda y cortada felicidad a medias. Un sacrificio necesario para no correr riesgos, para no descubrirse de esa manera, para no generar problemas.

Había sido incómodo para él incluso en el fuero interno de sus pensamientos. Ser solo amigos para la eternidad.

Y los años habían pasado rápidos. Uno tras otro, enfilados en una táctica que solo se desbarataba mientras más intentabas dejarlos en su lugar.

Gai todavía podía morir un día, por lo que Kakashi no se arriesgó a perderse ninguno de ellos. Todas las noches se filtraba a su departamento, a veces con la intención de que su amistad mudará a algo más, otras veces con la esperanza muerta, otros días simplemente con la certeza de que realmente ya lo eran.

Al cabo de los días, se acostumbraron a eso. Era esa su vida. Era así como sucedía, había cosas peores que alguien que amas esperándote para comer en casa. Estaba bien. Habría podido estar bien hasta su último aliento.

Pero ahora había algo revoloteando en su estómago, algo que le producía cosquillas, anhelo enfermizo, esperanza, un deseo que Kakashi creía extinto muchos años atrás.

El impulso de seguir adelante, de continuar, de avanzar, de hacer algo más por las cosas que vives y sientes, de luchar por una oportunidad, por la plenitud, por la felicidad.

Gai había abierto esa puerta con su proposición. Había dado en el ajuste a una nueva posibilidad, a un camino que cruzar, un _nuevo_ camino. Destino.

Kakashi piensa en que eso hubiera sonado demasiado absurdo tanto tiempo atrás. Él de pie frente a las tumbas, su fastidio con respecto a la insistencia de Gai, y la forma en la que él solo no se alejaba y lo seguía, dando mil vueltas.

Kakashi no lo había entendido, no lo había comprendido la mayor parte de su vida juntos. Toda esa energía, las ganas absurdas por aferrarse a las cosas, la felicidad.

Él no conocía más allá del dolor y los vacíos, al abandono, al desprendimiento, a la eventualidad de ver otro nombre siendo tallado en algún lugar del cenotafio. Él conocía a los muertos mejor que a los vivos. Así había sido.

 _Héroes._ Rezaba la piedra conmemorativa. Pero nada los diferenciaba de cualquier otro cadáver, nada los hacía diferentes a cualquier otro que hubiera muerto. El vacío de una ausencia en el corazón de alguien más.

Creyó que nunca podría despegar los pies de aquella piedra, pero después se encontró a sí mismo merodeando cerca de la casa de Gai. Luego, cuando fue Hokage, no conocía otro lugar.

Y entonces ahora comprende un poco su reacción. Había sido el miedo lo que lo llevó a decir que no. Lo absurdo de casarse a esas alturas, a su edad, con todo ese pasado, cuando ya no tenían nada que demostrar a nadie, cuando eran demasiado grandes, cuando quizá solo podían aspirar a encontrar ese mundo del que Hashirama hablaba del otro lado de la línea de la vida.

¿Cuál era el propósito? ¿Cuál era el punto de…?

Su pensamiento se corta cuando siente sus propias palabras rebotando en sus oídos. La gente se casaba porque quería estar con ese alguien, porque quería permanecer con quien amaba. Porque quería jurarlo delante de Dios o de los hombres. Porque era quizá la cúspide idealista del más puro, sincero y visceral amor. La forma antropomorfa y representativa del amor.

Se ahoga un poco con su propia letanía. El deseo creciendo con la obviedad casi romántica y demasiado soñadora, como si fuera de nuevo un pequeño niño que no conocía la muerte o el mal.

Él quería eso. Y la inocencia intrincada en ese acto lo hizo sentir tan joven como jamás lo había sido, con la mano de Sakumo sobre su mano, con la venda en los ojos sobre todo, dispuesto a confiar, dispuesto a creer que el mundo podía ser un poco menos cruel.

Las ideas parecen asfixiarlo. Lo que implicaría el matrimonio, lo que podría arruinarlo o volverlo precioso.

No puede recordar la última vez que tuvo sexo con alguien, fue poco antes de la guerra, a decir verdad, y por lo que sabía sobre Gai, había sido unos meses antes de eso. Más tiempo que Kakashi si entonces fue sincero.

Había sido difícil lidiar con las necesidades del cuerpo todos esos años, pero entonces solo había mucho trabajo como Hokage y siempre podía recurrir a la masturbación.

Pero ahora, en realidad no puede recordar si en algún momento alguien le provocó una erección con solo pensarlo. Nunca había deseado a nadie en ese sentido con ese poder. E incluso ahora, aun si Gai no podía tener hijos, bueno, Tsunade había dicho que él todavía podía…

Niega avergonzado ante la idea. Su corazón hirviendo ahora, golpeando sus oídos, la carne entre sus muslos siendo rígida en una fantasiosa anticipación.

Se da cuenta entonces.

No es suficiente.

No bastaba ya con quedarse como aquel día, sosteniendo su mano en el hospital.

Quiere más. Quiere tocar su cabello, quiere acariciarlo, quiere besarlo con toda la fuerza y frustración de tantos años.

Quiere hacerle el amor.

Y la idea no es asquerosa ni despreciable. Es lo más sincero que ha sentido en toda su vida. ¡Era tan absurdo sentir todo eso a su edad! Buscar una experiencia como esa ahora resultaba tan increíble, tan… tan esperanzador.

Y como una alarma escucha su respuesta apresurada.

Lo había rechazado, le había dicho que no. Había sido cobarde y se había asustado, había creído que era mala idea, que era absurdo, que era un sueño o una mala broma, que lo iba a arruinar y que lo haría llorar, y que él no podría soportar hacerle daño.

Por eso había huido, porque no podía comprender porque Gai lo decía, porque no podía creer que también sintiera algo por él. No, no por él. No luego de todo lo que había sido él. Privarse de eso para no herirlo había sido un espontáneo y apresurado sacrificio, natural si se hablaba de él.

Siempre había sido de ese modo. Eludir. Escapar.

Era fácil, no tomar riegos sentimentales implicaba estar libre de sus consecuencias.

Pero entonces eso _realmente_ tenía consecuencias. No era difícil imaginar a Gai luego de que lo rechazó y lo dejó abandonado

Cuántas veces había visto a Gai de pie en el patio de su casa, con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, triste porque lo menospreciaba, porque lo ignoraba, porque lo empujaba fuera de su vida una y otra vez.

Su rostro no debió haber sido diferente ahora. Sentado en su silla con sus pequeños ojos húmedos, la sombra de su cabello en su frente, la línea roja de sus labios fruncida hacia abajo, triste, destrozado, aplastado bajo una escena vieja y cenicienta de alguien a quien le rompen el corazón.

Su pecho se aprieta con eso, su respiración agitándose al mismo tiempo que su corazón da un vuelco y se enrolla entre sus costillas.

Su vida había sido siempre un enorme camino lleno de arrepentimientos, se había resignado a eso, a vivir con los remordimientos, a aceptar culpas y luego cargar con la densa oscuridad sobre todo eso.

Pero ahora de pronto Kakashi ya no quiere. No quiere tener que volver la mirada sobre su hombro con un nuevo arrepentimiento, no quiere tener que ver con tristeza hacia el pasado, hacia las cosas que dejó ir y no pudo atrapar.

 _No lo voy a dejar ir._ El pensamiento truena en su cabeza. Lo empuja afuera de las sábanas como si hubiera sido tirado por unas manos imaginarias.

Esta vez iba a hacer lo correcto, no se iba a quedar con las ganas, con el deseo, con los flojos arrepentimientos y los _hubiera_ repiqueteando dolorosamente en algún lugar lastimado e irrecuperable de su interior.

Por primera vez, quería hacer bien las cosas. Esta vez no iba a tomar el camino de un cobarde. Esta vez, quería permitirse ser feliz.

Y también quería hacer a Gai feliz.

Apresuradamente Kakashi se pone las primeras piezas de ropa que encuentra, sus manos sudando, el corazón latiendo tan rápido que parecía ser capaz de escapar.

Luego, sale por su ventana a gran velocidad.

Esta vez, no perdería su oportunidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Alrededor todavía puede ver algunas manchas de agua en el suelo.

Su consistencia transparente y líquida, hay algo especialmente atrapante al respecto que lo hace mantener los ojos fijos ahí.

Lo hace pensar en la sangre, se da cuenta. La salpicadura roja desde el filo de su espada. Un corte limpio en algún lugar de la carne viva. Una muerte misericordiosa. Rápida. Sin dolor.

Angosta un poco la mirada contra las manchas. Recurrentemente piensa en la sangre goteando de su mano, encharcada en sus palmas ahuecadas, pintando su sus dedos como un guante de encaje superpuesto contra su pálida piel.

A menudo escucha la voz de su padre en el fondo de su cabeza cuando ve la sangre. Piensa unos segundos en el charco contra el piso de madera. El recuerdo parpadea y luego se va. Kakashi lo deja irse del mismo modo, su mano floja se mantiene recargada sobre el borde su mente, tentativa entre sostener el hilo o simplemente abrir la mano y desenrollar el nudo para que pueda volar más.

El algodón de la ropa de Sakumo aún parece suave entre sus dedos. Él lo aspira, ¿a eso olía su padre? ¿Era así como lo recordaba? ¿Vejez con el olor a un viaje largo y agotador? ¿Sudor rancio y agrio?

No puede recordarlo exactamente, así que sacude la cabeza en contra de ese recuerdo. La piedra olvidada con su nombre reaparece en su cabeza. Su primer orden como Hokage fue moverla de ahí. Ahora su nombre está grabado en algún lugar al lado de los héroes sobre la piedra conmemorativa. Él no ha ido últimamente a saludar.

No era muy propio de Kakashi ir de todos modos. No antes de la guerra.

Kakashi se había detenido algunas veces delante de su nombre. Le temía. Temía terminar así. Temía poder simplemente perderse en el camino y recibir el rechazo, el desprecio, volverse en la escoria que todos habían dicho que Sakumo era.

Y Sakumo fue un héroe al final. Y él el Hokage de la aldea.

Pero mucho tiempo antes de eso Kakashi había tenido miedo. La risa de los niños sonaba en algún lado, siempre de una forma ausente y lejana a él.

No pensaba mucho en eso entonces. O quizá solo intentaba no hacerlo. El modo en el que los niños se iban de la mano de sus padres, marchando afuera del parque junto a sus familias mientras él caminaba solo de regreso a un vacío y frío hogar donde su padre se había quitado la vida.

Sobre el ropero de su cuarto había una fotografía acumulando polvo. Pequeñas motas sobre el fondo claro, negrura que opacaba los rostros pálidos, los cabellos plateados, los ojos vivos y brillantes, falsos, mentirosos en cuanto a la felicidad que parecían derramar.

Entonces Kakashi pensaba que Sakumo se había equivocado. Había hecho algo bueno que había parecido malo. El sacrificio absurdo e irracional por la gente que quería. Había salvado a sus compañeros, y también había sido rechazado por ellos.

La misión siempre era primero, más aun en tiempos de guerra. Fallar no era una opción. Valorar la vida de otros no era una opción.

Y su pequeño hogar se había quebrado en dos. Había sido saqueado por el fantasma de la muerte, se había resquebrajado de forma irrecuperable como el pequeño nido de un pájaro cuyas varitas se tuercen entre los dedos y cae bruscamente de la rama del árbol.

Kakashi había observado la fotografía de su familia. La madre que no conoció más allá de esa imagen y de las breves charlas de su padre; el rostro pálido y tímido de Sakumo; la forma pequeña y débil de aquel bebé que un día fue.

Tomando el marco en sus manos Kakashi lo había arrojado al suelo. Lo rompió, estrelló el cristal contra las tablas y clavó el fondo de su pie repetidas veces contra la imagen de su padre y de su madre, contra su propia y deformada versión de él.

No los requería. No los quería. Él no necesitaba una familia, él no quería una familia.

Corriendo afuera de la academia escapaba a tiempo para no encontrarse con aquellas reuniones emotivas de los demás. Los padres esperando afuera de la escuela, aquellas madres amorosas que repartían besos en la frente, que sostenían sus pequeñas manos, que lo hacían desear patéticamente ser el receptor.

Huyendo de esos pequeños momentos gozosos Kakashi había terminado frente a la tumba de Sakumo, la sensación tan antinatural como si se hubiera perdido.

 _No me arriesgaré como tú_. Le dijo. Luego, en un parpadeo, todos se habían ido.

Y pasados los años las cosas solo habían parecido confirmar cada pequeña cosa. Todo lo que tocas, se irá.

Debajo de la copa frondosa de un árbol, Kakashi observó la vida fugaz de alguno de esos pequeños pájaros.

El encuentro, la reproducción, el esfuerzo desvivido y absurdo de los padres por formar un nido, los huevos… el cascarón vacío.

Bajo la fuerte corriente de la tormenta la rama se sacudía constantemente. El fuego en forma de lluvia, los truenos iluminando las plumas que se desprendían de sus alas como inútiles brazos que no podían realmente proteger.

De pie en el patio de su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos, Kakashi miró aquel nido destruido. ¿A dónde habían ido los padres? ¿Qué tan lejos habían decidido partir cuando simplemente fue demasiado para soportarlo?

Y el cadáver del polluelo yacía en el suelo con la fresca yema de su interior expuesta afuera. Una pequeña mancha de tripas y sangre rosada. No lucía tan diferente a la fotografía de sus padres contra la fuerza de su pie.

Vulnerable como estaba pareció simplemente figurarse como algo que daba por sentado para la eternidad.

No quería ser de nuevo el polluelo olvidado en el piso, y no quería ser tampoco el ave que se ensancha y se marcha hacia cualquier otro lugar.

Recargado en la pared de ANBU había escuchado las palabras de Danzo, el pequeño rostro de Tenzou cuando aquellas palabras se deslizaron.

 _Una familia te haría débil._ Dijo Danzo cuando no permitió que Tenzou entrara al programa de adopción.

Era un ninja, era ilógico que pudiera pretender hacer algo más. Ridículo en última instancia, ¿por qué Tenzou querría eso? ¿Por qué alguien querría ser el triste y olvidado huevo?

Debajo de la abstracta idea había sido reacio a ceder.

El tiempo se deslizó rápido, violentamente como solo la vida lo era. Inhumano, cruel, ambiguo, como si algo mucho más grande pudiera estar jugando con sus hilos, como si pudiera ser observado como él lo había hecho por aquel pequeño nido.

Luego de que había conseguido a sus alumnos había dejado de pensar en sí mismo como el huevo. Era un pájaro que podría estar ahí, y cuando las cosas se hicieran difíciles decidiría partir.

Las manos le temblaron cuando aquellos niños se fueron con los _sanin_. Un tipo de abandono diferente, flojo desprendimiento que podría o no ser igual al cuadro resquebrajado.

De forma engañosa siguió caminando. El eco de que no necesitaba una familia parecía contradecir el dolor, su extraña necesidad a mirar constantemente sobre los árboles para ver si encontraba algún nido que no estuviera vacío.

Torpemente, como si sus ojos hubieran tenido una capa diminuta de cera, miró la esquina de un nido que se formaba. Hojas frescas verdes como su ropa, marrón suave de las pequeñas ramas como el fondo de su piel.

Había marcado sus pasos sobre el pasillo de su casa, aplastando el pasto alrededor del edificio en vueltas infinitas, sus dedos golpeando la ventana como lo había hecho tantas veces hasta ese día.

Ahora sus ojos se levantan lentamente y siente que ha vuelto a ese momento muchos años atrás.

El miedo es el mismo, el sudor nervioso en sus manos, la tensión en sus dedos rígidos como zarpas, suavemente inclinados al centro como si tuvieran alguna clase de secreto que guardar. Pero no dicen nada.

Aquel día en el pasado Gai había abierto su puerta para él. Se pregunta de forma confusa si lo hará de nuevo, si esta vez también podrá pararse debajo de sus alas esperando que lo proteja de la lluvia fría y ácida.

Es un pensamiento que parece entumirle la mente, como si algo sonara detrás de su nuca.

Aquel bello y cálido recuerdo de años atrás parece demasiado valioso para perderlo. Fue la primera vez que no lo negó, que dejó de fingir, que permitió que Gai lo sostuviera porque él ya no podía ni siquiera con el peso de su cabeza.

Era la primera vez que parecía significar algo para alguien, algo valioso y bello. Algo que quizá había parecido demasiado prohibido por todo lo que implicaba. Pero cuando se sentó en su sala y miró a Gai, encontró los pequeños palitos de un nido que parecía formar a la fuerza sobre una tambaleante y seca rama, no sabía si podría aguantar.

Y en esos días quizá confusamente extendía las alas hacia él. El suave peso de su cuerpo sobre su sillón, el hundimiento de la suavidad de su asiento cuando Gai se sentaba cerca. La primera vez que su vida significaba algo. Perteneciente, _amado_ , una palabra que solo había podido comprender cuando interactuó constantemente con Gai.

Después de la tormenta, en el hospital, había temido que su nido se hubiera deshecho bajo la lluvia.

Pero Gai lo había hecho fuerte, su pequeño lugar místico y quizá inexistente se había compuesto. No había habido la necesidad de volar lejos.

Y por todos esos años Kakashi se había engañado a sí mismo llevando pelusa a su nido en conjunto. Llegando a las ocho, posponiendo juntas y saltándose asuntos que mantenía en secreto para Gai. No importaba que no tuviera tiempo para comer, no importaba si evitaba sus descansos solo para terminar a tiempo, sin demoras, saliendo a toda prisa media hora antes de la hora establecida.

Tambaleante sobre la rama parecía no darle importancia. No agregues peso porque se puede caer. Solo esponjosas plumas y algodón. Si llevas varas, se volteará, si lo haces demasiado grande, se hundirá.

La mayoría estaba hecho por Gai de todos modos, raíces sólidas ancladas a algo que no podía darle un título. Un tronco hueco como un trozo de esponja, o una roca. Kakashi no podía definirlo en realidad.

Pero ahora Kakashi siente los pies firmes en la tierra. Quiere formar un nido, un hogar, quiere terminar de rellenar los huecos que son las inseguridades, quiere llenar con sus propias manos cada espacio entre los dos, hacerlo sólido, llevar una enorme rama que los protegiera para siempre de la tempestad.

Su pecho se infla cuando toma aire, en un pensamiento rápido se pregunta si Sakumo estaría feliz con eso, si podría mirarlo y saber que finalmente estaba haciendo lo correcto, que había decidido lo que él, que había puesto sus sentimientos primero.

Una familia.

Por primera vez, estaba más que seguro de que la quería.

Entonces se mueve lentamente a la puerta como si sondeara el cielo. Sus piernas parecen inusualmente temblorosas, se balancean como no lo hicieron ni siquiera delante de Kaguya cuando la enfrentó.

Hay pequeñas franjas de luz debajo de la puerta. Está despierto, el pequeño calor de su pecho parece irremediablemente unido a su corazón y sus ojos siguen la línea invisible por debajo de la puerta, el hilo que se tensaba y se aflojaba de una marea nauseabunda como si pudiera simplemente reventar.

No quiere que reviente, por supuesto, se acerca con el miedo de que esté demasiado lejos de aquel pequeño centro y sus pies se frenan a unos centímetros de la superficie de madera.

Ha estado de pie en ese lugar todas las noches durante los últimos años, y sin embargo, ahora se tensa. La indecisión parece más un golpe de cobardía que le calienta las mejillas y sus dedos acarician el borde circular del manojo de llaves dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón como si fuera alguna vieja navaja, como solía pasar el pulgar sobre la daga con la que su padre había rasgado su interior.

Todavía puede sentir ahí la sangre, el filo puntiagudo y doloroso, el borde pretendiendo cortar la piel en una caricia que era una amenaza provocativa. Había sostenido la espada de Sakumo contra su pecho, muchas veces, justo sobre la herida que había en el cadáver frío cuando lo sacaron del lugar.

Las pequeñas costras de sangre como diamantes rojos en sus dedos, su propia sangre, el charco rojo y denso en contra de la madera, algunas pocas simulando la forma de cuencas resecas.

Minato lo había encontrado ahí una vez, con la luz apagada y la espada apuntando a su pequeño cuerpo. No había diferencia entre la escena con su padre y la escena que protagonizaba él, quizá solo un puñado de años, quizá solo la idea de un hijo esperando.

Y Minato le había quitado la espada. Lo había mirado y le había dicho que no podía irse, que ahora él tenía una familia en su equipo y no podía abandonarlos, como había hecho Sakumo consigo.

 _Sakumo_. Lo que había sido su familia. Y su equipo, su segunda familia, se había marchado también. Ahora Kakashi lo piensa un poco mientras su pulgar sigue acariciando el borde de la llave en pequeños círculos como si pudiera controlarlo, como si pudiera decidir simplemente moverlo y hundirlo en su cuerpo, en algún lugar lo suficientemente blando.

La palabra familia había sido a través de los años solo otra manera de nombrar al dolor. Y Kakashi tenía esa loca costumbre de sobrevivir a todo lo que quería.

Y ahora…

_Ahora…_

Toma aire repentinamente, quiere guardar a Sakumo en el fondo de su cabeza y se pregunta de forma angustiosa porque ahora, porque no puede dejar de oír sus pasos sosos cruzando la escalera, porque no puede dejar de mirarlo con su rostro hundido y demacrado.

_Tengo miedo de que se vaya también._

Es la maldición irremediable de la vida. Ver marchar las cosas que amas, era parte de vivir el morir. Extinguirse, apagarse, alejarse.

Si entraba ahora, temía luego encontrarse con lo que fue Rin, Obito, Minato, o su padre.

No sabe que tan fuerte es, y no sabe si habrá una diferencia real luego de lo que pueda pasar a lo que siente ahora.

Ha tenido estos sentimientos mucho tiempo, y trató innumerables veces ignorarlos, creyó que lo hacía, estaba seguro de que en un momento simplemente podía tirar lejos el anhelo doloroso y los sentimientos románticos y poderlo sobrellevar.

Pero entonces no era realmente cierto. Nunca fue verídicamente bueno.

Todavía quedaba esa preocupación constante cada vez que alguno de los dos estaba en una misión, cuando estaba demasiado lejos, cuando no podía asegurarse de que seguía ahí, respirando, sonriendo, siendo el pequeño racimo bendito de luz y calor.

¿Qué diferencia habría entonces si entraba y se lo decía? ¿Cambiaría su dolor al perderlo? ¿Cambiaría de alguna manera sus sentimientos?

No, por supuesto.

Y la lógica de ese pensamiento lo hace desprenderse unos momentos del miedo, lo hace pensar en la idea dolorosa de fortalecer vínculos, del deseo de arrastrar esa rama, de juntar las varitas que hacía falta, de poder pararse en el mismo lugar finalmente y recostarse, bajar la cabeza, rendirse, no desear nunca nada más.

Entonces empuña la llave como un día lo hizo con la espada. Un día el metal frío clamando por sangre, hoy el vuelo refulgente de una promesa, de un sueño, de una vida que podía finalmente llegar a la creciente final, el último y preciado golpe que necesitaba, el broche con que finalizar.

Tiembla nuevamente como una pequeña hoja caída cuando la llave se hunde en la cerradura, de forma abstracta piensa en el filo adentrándose en la carne, solo un momento antes de que todo se vea nublado y opacado debajo del golpe histérico de su ritmo cardiaco.

Adentro el aire es cálido, hogareño, familiar. Se llena los pulmones de ese momento como si no hubiera estado ahí en toda una vida. El aire se cierne a su alrededor, lo abraza con cariño en una respuesta imaginativa a su ausencia, a su forma cobarde en la que escapó la noche anterior.

Las lenguas doradas de la luz de las lámparas se arrastra entre el espacio de sus pies y salpica el pasillo afuera del departamento unos momentos. Se desvanece, se va lejos como siguiendo huellas de alguien que se marchó.

Lentamente avanza por el pasillo, el zapato solitario está atascado en el mismo lugar junto a la madera, lleno de polvo, lleno de ese pequeño dolor que lo pincha en el pecho y lo hace pensar en la soledad de aquel departamento, en la tristeza de los muebles viejos, en que la única compañía que había dejado para Gai aquella noche había sido el metal frío de su silla, el polvo hecho una montaña en la esquina.

Sacude ese pensamiento mientras se zafa las sandalias y sus pies se deslizan sobre la madera que cruje como voces pequeñas bajo sus pies.

Puede sentir a Gai adentro, en la habitación, el zumbido de la tele es familiar pero extrañamente ausente y lejano, ahogado por las paredes de su recamara, atrapado entre la puerta firmemente cerrada.

Los sonidos parecen escurrirse entre el filo de la puerta de madera al final del pasillo, los gritos de las bestias, Kakashi casi puede adivinar de qué película se trata solo con aquellos ruidos sordos, con los cambios de luz entre la estática de la vieja televisión de la habitación de Gai.

Se siente como si no fuera bienvenido por primera vez en toda su vida. De alguna manera no importaba lo que pasara, Gai siempre estaba feliz de verlo, siempre parecía abrir los brazos para recibirlo y acunarlo.

Pero ahora solo lo recibe la estática del televisor y el rechinido de las paredes quebrándose. Sus ojos se mueven a la sala, al sillón que había hecho suyo con su figura desde hacía tanto, el reloj viejo de madera suena al fondo sobre el mueble, moviéndose, marcando las ocho en punto de la noche, como siempre, como si fuera incapaz de marcar otra hora, como si no pudiera rodar más allá.

Lo hace pensar en la vieja casa de Gai, los muebles de Dai siguen aquí y allá, una vida un tanto miserable considerando su cuantiosa jubilación. Pero Kakashi mira con un anhelo roto ese reloj, como en cada ocasión.

Era la primera ramita que Gai había llevado al nido, era el recuerdo de su rostro diminuto, de sus gestos torcidos, de su mirada fija en las manecillas que daban de vueltas cuando Kakashi lo visitó.

Es un reloj viejo y horrible, anticuado, ni siquiera sabe cómo sigue funcionando. Pero Gai lo había mirado aquel día, contando los segundos que Kakashi se tardaba en comer, porque competían, porque fue su primera competencia de comida y el guisado que había hecho Dai terminó revoloteando en su interior.

Era un flojo pretexto que puso Gai. Rin recientemente se había ido. No comía demasiado, nunca parecía tener hambre, no podía probar algo sin pensar en el olor a sangre.

Y Gai lo había llevado ahí, sujetándolo por los hombros. Lo arrastró por toda la habitación, lo paró delante del reloj y le dijo que compitieran. El curry humeaba en un tazón en sus manos, el picante le ardía en los ojos, no tenía hambre, no quería comer, pero entonces Gai lo había llamado un _desafío_ y Kakashi solo pensó en que _tenía_ que comer.

Los ojos de Gai miraban el reloj, cada segundo tronando en esos engranes atrasados. Kakashi lo comió a prisa, lo hizo a grandes bocanadas, y en algún momento Gai había dejado de ponerle atención al reloj y lo miraba atentamente mientras lloraba, lloraba y reía y lo abrazaba. Estaba aliviado y contento de verlo comer luego de tanto tiempo.

Y Kakashi estuvo feliz también. Y tenía hambre. Y ese día pudo terminar de comer.

Y los segundos siguieron en el reloj y ninguno de ellos llevó el conteo. Pero lo escuchó, escuchó ese sonido como si golpeara su cabeza con cada segundo.

Lo escucha ahora igual como cada día, y cada día piensa en ese momento, en los brazos delgados de Gai en su espalda, en el sabor del curry en su boca seca, en la sonrisa de Dai cuando se asomó un momento desde la otra habitación. Y el reloj sonando y sonando en algún lado.

Lo mira ahora un momento, de pronto siente el impulso de comer, siempre sucede, siempre es así cuando llega todos los días y Gai lo esperaba con todo ese misterio, y con comida.

La idea es tan absurda y banal que lo hace sonreír. Es una tontería simple y sinsentido, pero quería aferrarse a esas tonterías simples, especialmente a esos momentos simples.

Asuma lo mira inerte en una foto, cuando tenían dieciséis. El dolor se ahueca cuando mira a Kurenai. Estuvieron tan cerca…

Finalmente despega los ojos de la sala, Gai no lo espera ahí de todos modos así que se mueve un poco vacilante a la puerta de su habitación.

No sabe si está molesto, no sabe si espera la rutina de Kakashi, esa necedad infantil que tenía de alejarse cuando las cosas se ponían incomodas o extrañas. Era habitual en él marcharse lejos cuando algo lo asustaba, por días, antes de atreverse a volver.

Se pregunta qué piensa Gai, si simplemente pensó que no volvería, o que todo se acabaría, o que tomaría algunos días a que regresara como alguna especie de extraño animal.

Gai sabe leerlo mejor que nadie, mejor que sí mismo incluso. Después de tanto tiempo se había vuelto predecible, suponía, o es que en realidad había dejado que lo tocara hasta el fondo, se había entregado a él de una forma tan relajada que lo había dado todo.

Sus dedos no rozan la puerta, se detiene solo enfrente como un extraño ladrón. La luz se corta entre la suela de sus pies, el ruido de la tele se intensifica y el sonido de las bestias luchando y chapoteando parecen ser la única cosa que lo envuelve en ese momento.

— ¡Pasa, Kakashi! — la voz del otro lado es poderosa, retumba, vence los gritos del televisor sin dificultad y lo hace recordarse que el rugido de Gai _es_ el de una bestia real.

Atronador, brillante, gutural, capaz de romper las cortezas duras de los árboles.

Sus dedos se enganchan en la manija y la gira. El ruido de la estática se hace más ruidoso y parece golpearlo en la cara hasta hacerlo entrecerrar los ojos por la intensidad.

Es solo un momento antes de que el ruido inexistente del botón de goma del televisor silencie todos los demás sonidos. La televisión se apaga con un fuerte _clic_ , la imagen todavía un poco diluida parece demasiado brillante antes de apagarse como un foco fundiéndose lentamente.

Mantiene la vista ahí un momento, en el descolorido tono gris de la pantalla oscura antes de atreverse a mirar, tiene un poco de miedo de lo que pueda encontrar.

Gai se mueve entre las sábanas de su cama, el ruido suave del arrastre antes de que la lámpara se encienda con un brote inesperado de luz descolorida y amarillenta.

— Ah, lo siento — Gai tira sus palabras apresuradamente, y su tono demasiado alto parece intentar compensar la casi imperceptible vibración — ¡No hay cena hoy, rival! — suelta una risa, amplia y exagerada, le hace pensar a Kakashi que había visto mejores intentos en un muerto — Yo no pensé que, bueno, creí que estarías por ahí en la aldea y… — Gai rehúye su mirada y la esconde, sus manos rebuscan entre las sábanas antes de comenzar a arrastrase a su lugar — ¡Pero puedo preparar ahora algo si quieres! Solo déjame…

— Gai — su voz es una orden fría y Gai se congela en su lugar.

Sus ojos cuelgan tanto como su sonrisa se retuerce y vacila. Nunca ha sido bueno para actuar, él puede ver fácilmente a través de su intento absurdo por notarse normal, por actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, por intentar ser los mismos de siempre como si no se hubiera declarado la noche anterior, como si no le hubiera pedido matrimonio, como si no hubiera admitido con eso lo mucho que lo quería, lo ansioso que estaba por tomarlo, lo solo que se sentía sin estar a su lado.

Gai aprieta los labios y su sonrisa forzada se sofoca. Lo ve temblar en indecisión, lo ve hacer ese puchero confundido que solía usar cuando no sabía cómo actuar, cuando se quedaba sin palabras. ¡Y Kakashi casi nunca lo había visto quedarse sin palabras!

Pero ahora parece abatido, nervioso, con una escandalosa vergüenza que parece simplemente desear que se lo trague la tierra, que desaparezca, que Kakashi se vaya y que olviden todo eso, que simplemente puedan fingir que no pasó nada para que pueda sentirse menos terrible, para que pueda tomar algo de dignidad por haber hecho el ridículo, por haber hecho aquella locura, ¡y a su edad!

Gai sacude un poco la cabeza e intenta revivir su sonrisa. No puede dejar que eso lo derrumbe, no puede dejarse llevar por el hundimiento doloroso de tener que verlo luego de haber sido rechazado, estaba demasiado fresco, y demasiado profundo, y era demasiado humillante ahora que Kakashi lo viera.

No le importaba ciertamente el dolor. Pasaría, podía lidiar con eso, había lidiado antes con mucho dolor y mucha humillación. Gai podía vivir con la idea de haber expresado su amor y no haber sido correspondido. No era una sorpresa después de todo, no es como si fuera la primera vez que alguien se parara delante de él y dijera que no.

A lo que Gai temía es a la posibilidad de haberlo perdido por eso. No le había importado antes que otros se sintieran incómodos con su amor y se alejaran. Pero esta vez se trataba de Kakashi, de su eterno rival, del hombre de su destino, de su amigo, de lo único que había sido constante, de lo que era lo más importante.

El miedo se vuelve una pesada bola que se adhiere a sus tripas y lo hace querer vomitar.

Quiere que lo olvide, quiere girarse y sonreír y decirle que nada pasó, fingir que perdieron la memoria para que todo fuera como antes, para que no escapara, para que no le dijera que estaba ahí para decirle que era el final.

Sus manos se aferran a la sábana con ese pensamiento, con la idea de que Kakashi solo esté de pie en su cuarto para decirle que no podían seguir siendo amigos, para decirle que era asqueroso, o que no podía olvidarlo nunca, o que no podía fingir que no había sucedido y ahora no podría venir más.

Su boca se siente seca con eso, como si se hubiera tragado un desierto entero. Sus manos duelen en los puños que ha formado, la posición incómoda de su pierna sobre el colchón lo hace sentir largos tirones de fuego y dolor sobre el muslo y reprime un gemido agónico, sus dientes azotándose como el único sonido entre los dos.

— Kakashi, escucha… — sus labios tiemblan en su boca, no tiene tiempo para llorar y no quiere llorar, así que toma aire una vez más — Lo que yo dije, bueno, pensé qué… — las palabras de nuevo pican, demasiado dolorosas para terminar de hablar de su amor unilateral —Solo olvídalo, ¿quieres? ¡No importa! Si tú no te sientes así, ¡está bien! Yo no volveré a decir nada y no tienes por qué decir más si no quieres, yo…

— ¡Gai! — Kakashi llama con la voz apretada, con algo demasiado agudo y aterciopelado, como si de alguna manera pareciera que también lucha con las lágrimas, como si pareciera conmovido, o dolido, o algo más.

La sangre se acumula en algún lado, como espuma o vapor que parece asentarse en su rostro. Gai se queda quieto, agradece el tono apagado de la lámpara, aquel velo como un filtro naranja que pretendía ocultar el sonrojo, o su vergüenza, o la incomodidad que solo parecía torcer dolorosamente su gesto.

Kakashi suelta un suspiro tembloroso. Sus pies desnudos todavía se mantienen afuera del charco de la lámpara, como si estuviera al lado del mar en la playa y el agua resultara escandalosamente fría como para atreverse a entrar.

Pero él lo hace. Se arrastra un poco, y puede sentir en pinchazo de la luz en los ojos, el rechazo de Gai como una pared invisible, la tensión, el nerviosismo, su fortaleza que insistía en mantenerlo quieto a pesar de su evidente deseo de terminar con todo ese asunto y continuar.

También era un poco extraño para Kakashi. La pretensión había sido siempre su fuerte, el sarcasmo como un escudo, la incapacidad emocional de hacer algo más.

Era quizá demasiado natural pretender que no pasaba nada, pretender como muchas veces lo habían hecho, de la misma manera en la que fingían no darse cuenta de las miradas, de los roces escalofriantes, de los pequeños silencios cómodos como si estuvieran a punto de decir algo importante, o como si esos silencios tuvieran que estar llenos de palabras que no se habían atrevido a soltar.

La forma en que la sonrisa de Gai se tuerce es doloroso. Sus manos juntas sobre la sábana, las palabras que acaba de decir volando todavía alrededor.

— En realidad — su voz lo pincha, tomándolo desprevenido, y su sombra todavía parece alargarse en la pared de atrás — He estado pensando en eso, Gai…

Gai levanta la mirada con esas palabras, sus ojos se centran en los suyos, negros, casi tan profundos como las sombras de encaje, puntos oscuros sobre el fondo dorado, enmarcado por sus pestañas largas.

Kakashi se mueve otro poco, vacilante. El gesto de Gai se tuerce ligeramente ante la cercanía. Incomodidad y miedo parecen revolotear en sus ojos, todavía parece demasiado dispuesto a jugar con la indiferencia, a ofrecer alguna especie de tregua donde fingieran amnesia porque no parecía estar dispuesto a aceptar el profundo terror.

— No puedo olvidar lo que dijiste — Las palabras son recibidas con un encogimiento, parecen algo pesado que se junta en la espalda de Gai y lo hace torcerse ligeramente.

— Lo siento mucho, Kakashi — Gai sopla y baja los hombros — Sé que esto puede resultarte incómodo ahora, pero no volveré a decir nada, solo, por favor… olvídate de todo esto y…

— Escucha, Gai — Kakashi se acerca otro poco, sus pies descalzos haciendo sonar la madera — Yo no puedo olvidar lo que dijiste, _no quiero_ olvidar lo que dijiste.

La expresión de Gai se mueve lentamente, un flujo de emociones arremolinándose, los colores pareciendo de pronto un tono perdidizo de arcoíris. Kakashi lo mira atentamente, los pequeños pliegues, el gesto, las arrugas planchándose y luego marcándose sobre su piel.

Siente algo crujir bajo su pecho cuando los ojos de Gai mutan y se salpican entre la esperanza casi desbordante y la absoluta incredulidad.

— Kakashi… eso significa, ¿tú…? — el borde de sus ojos brilla de inmediato, una pelea parece lidiarse entre creer o no, entre esperanzarse o no.

Es casi demasiado doloroso observarlo y Kakashi solo piensa en que no le gusta el golpe de tristeza en su gesto, que le resulta estorboso, que lo quiere eliminar.

— Soy yo el que debe disculparse, Gai — sus manos tiemblan a sus lados, su voz todavía pendiendo entre una calma hueca que se frena cuando sus ojos parecen querer escapar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por lo de ayer, yo… — Kakashi finalmente se acerca lo suficiente y se sienta en el borde de la cama, el hundimiento de su cuerpo en el colchón lo reconforta, lo hace pensar en todas las noches a las que simplemente había llegado ahí y se había instalado en su añorado sillón —. No debí irme así, lo lamento.

Era difícil sincerarse, era difícil hablar en primer lugar con todas esas emociones pendiendo, con la amenaza del aire en su nido, con el peso de todas las cosas que ahora temblaban sobre sus manos como alas de mariposas que pretendían escapar.

— Solo, me sorprendiste, no lo esperaba y… sentí miedo… por, todo…— Kakashi siente la vibración de su voz, la fluctuación de su respiración, el movimiento casi invisible del cuerpo de Gai que parece tensarse en ansiedad — Así que perdóname… por haberme ido, y por haber dicho que no.

Sus palabras son un golpe directo. Y por unos momentos solo parecen ser respondidas por un silencio sobrepuesto. El rostro de Gai se fracciona, luego, parece armarse nuevamente como un complicado rompecabezas.

Los pequeños bordes de sus ojos se acentúan, la sospecha durando solo un segundo antes de que la felicidad abrumadora inundara por completo su expresión, iluminándolo, acentuándolo, remarcando cada pequeño brillo diminuto y natural.

— ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?! — es imposible no decirlo, sus labios todavía se retuercen en duda y luchan por una euforia que ya se cuela como una luz entre la comisura de su boca —. ¡¿Hablas en serio, _rival_?!

La palabra suena dulce en ese momento, tan extraña y al mismo tiempo dramáticamente natural.

Los ojos de Gai se extienden grandes, enormes, lo eclipsan, un fuego hirviendo se recupera al fondo y las cosas escandalosas parecen bullir todo en su mente y casi puede sentir el calor de su corazón.

— Fue demasiado repentino, pero eso no significa que no me sienta igual…

— ¡Entonces vayamos lento! — suelta en un grito, su emoción surgiendo, la confianza, la conmoción — Hagámoslo como quieras, si un matrimonio fue demasiado, ¡entonces podemos empezar donde tú quieras!

— Gai, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos en esto? — sonríe suavemente y ladea la cabeza — No es como si tuviéramos que volver a conocernos o volver empezar. 

— ¡Entonces quedémonos así! ¡O lo que sea que quieras, Kakashi! ¡Solo dímelo y lo haré! — la voz de Gai es entusiasta y cálida, le hace sentir un desfile de hormigas picantes sobre toda su piel. Le hace saber que todo está bien, que eligió bien, que ahora realmente todo estará bien.

—Gai, yo… quiero estar contigo — en otro momento, Kakashi hubiera optado por escapar, por rendirse a la vergüenza, por ser cobarde como siempre lo era porque resultaba demasiado fácil. Pero en ese instante Kakashi no está ahí realmente, no al menos el hombre que fue, no el cascarón en el piso, no el ave que se va del nido— Quiero hacer las cosas bien, y no esconderte, ni esconderme, yo… me gustas. O mucho más que eso, Gai. 

— Kakashi… — los gimoteos de Gai hacen vibrar la suavidad del colchón, cada pequeña lágrima como un hundimiento ligero entre las sábanas — Pensé que no querías, no _así_ — sorbe por la nariz ruidosamente, pero en ese momento, con la piel tan sensible y bañado por el sentimentalismo casi idealista e infantil, la escena resulta conmovedora, o incluso un tanto dolorosa — Sé lo que la gente dice de mí, y no quisiera tener que avergonzarte, Kakashi.

— Gai, ¿de qué hablas? — su mirada se angosta unos momentos, se oscurece entre las sombras y por unos momentos piensa en el pasado, en esas risas diluidas que lo han seguido siempre, injustamente — Eres un gran hombre, Gai — Kakashi se sacude, sus manos se arrastran hasta que sus dedos tocan el borde de los nudillos de Gai — Te admiro. Eres valiente y fuerte, atrevido. Siempre has sido de ese modo, tan único, y nunca podría importarme menos lo que la gente diga de ti. Jamás podría avergonzarme de ti, Gai. Eres lo que siempre he querido ser, o tener.

Las sábanas se mueven, la piel bronceada de Gai parece contrastar entre el tono blanco y sus dedos lo alcanzan, atrapándolos como suaves tiras llenas de palabras que se han juntado por años.

— Gracias — sus labios tiemblan, el pequeño miedo y rescoldo incomprensible de vergüenza sacudiéndose hasta que lo desconoce, o lo reconoce, a ese pequeño niño incapaz de rendirse, débil y herido corriendo torpemente detrás de él.

— Todo este tiempo me he dedicado a escapar de las cosas — suspira, y su mano se relaja contra los dedos de Gai, libre y pesada como no lo ha sido nunca, un acto lleno de confianza que ya no recuerda si alguna vez lo pudo demostrar con alguien más —. Pero estoy cansado, Gai, de correr.

Sus labios se aprietan, el pulgar de Gai imita su gesto y lo sostiene como si pudiera irse, como si estuviera a punto de hundirse en el agua y anclarse al fondo del profundo mar.

— Lo hice cuando se fue mi padre, cuando se fue mi equipo. Desaproveché las oportunidades porque tenía demasiado miedo — la luz flaquea un momento, las cortinas se dilatan y Kakashi está seguro de que a través de los encajes de la tela puede ver todos esos momentos resquebrajándose — Pero ya no más, Gai.

Sus ojos se enfocan, y delante de sus ojos aquellas brevedades de instantes de felicidades se escapan por la ventana.

Entonces ya no hay pasado, ya no hay momentos a donde mirar el huevo que se quebró.

La escarcha de sus pestañas se diluye, se derrite, y finalmente puede pararse en el nido con un sentimiento acogedor, con el deseo de quedarse a vivir ahí, de dejar de volar y aparecer solo a ratos, de dejar de traer pelusa suelta en vueltas inútiles que no lo fortalecen ni lo alimentan.

Y se siente de nuevo aquel joven que veía sobre las copas de los árboles en busca de nidos. La madera, las hojas entrelazadas, las grietas cubiertas por argamasa blanca.

Sobre el pico imaginativo de Gai todavía ve el residuo de ramas delgadas, las asperezas en sus manos, las yagas en sus palmas reventadas después de tantos años arrastrando troncos y ramitas para construir todo eso que estaba ahora entre los dos.

Y solo faltaba una pieza, solo quedaba aquel techo descubierto que miraba a las estrellas, el velo insondable de la oscuridad, de la tormenta, de la quebradura de la rama seca.

Él tiene la última pieza ahora, él carga con ella como las hormigas llevaban los enormes trozos de pan.

Su mano suelta la de Gai en un desprendimiento suave, y su piel reclama de inmediato insatisfecha y parece crisparse en el frío que se lleva su calor.

Pero entonces es el momento, el peso de la caja pequeña sobre el bolsillo de su chaleco se hace grande, como si cargara el mundo entero, como si hubiera guardado la vida de ambos reducida a un pequeño cuadro de terciopelo.

Kakashi se levanta, solo un momento, unos segundos donde su altura aterradora cubre a Gai y arrastra su sombra entre los muebles empolvados de su habitación.

Luego, Kakashi se arrodilla al lado de la cama.

Sus manos tardan un momento en sacar la pequeña caja, los bordes puntiagudos se sostienen en sus dedos cuando la abre y la apunta hacia Gai.

— Esta vez, quiero hacer las cosas bien — dice ante la mirada atónita de Gai, frente a aquel anillo de compromiso, con una rodilla vencida en el piso como si rogara, suplicando como no lo habría podido hacer con nadie jamás, rindiéndose finalmente, porque podía hacerlo, porque todos estos años parecía demasiado ansioso por hacerlo — Cásate conmigo, Gai.

El movimiento de sus alas agita las hojas verdes del árbol donde están parados. Su nido reverdece, la rama que ha llevado parece decir algo y ambos la acomodan como un suave tejado, inquebrantable, fuerte, cálido, no quiere tener que alejarse de ese lugar jamás.

La luz se hace intensa y uniforme. La sonrisa de Gai se ensancha rápidamente, su cuerpo se sacude, muere y vuelve a la vida, sus dedos arrastrándose demasiado cerca del Cielo o del Infierno, del fondo, del espacio donde no existía la gravedad.

Entonces, simplemente todo explota.

La lluvia cae, pero ninguno se moja.

— ¡Sí!

[…]

Ah, la vida…

Como una ola, parece llevarlos a todos hacia algún lugar. Es una marea que los hunde, que los arrastra, que los une, que los ata en una confusa y quizá acertada sensación de gravedad.

Cada vez que cierra los ojos, todavía puede pensar en ese día. La primera vez que lo vio, ese momento donde de pronto pareces encontrar el camino que no buscas, que pareces seguir una línea invisible hacía algo, como si la magia te arrastrara irremediablemente hacia tu otra mitad.

Los ojos de Gai todavía parecen brillar como un cielo sin estrellas en su cabeza. El destello entre todos los grises de su alrededor, y de alguna manera Gai luciendo mucho más brillante y nítido que todo lo demás. Era la sensación del mundo deteniéndose en su cabeza. El ruido de su corazón agitándose. El inicio de la vida como una ofrenda prometida. Lo que la gente comúnmente llamaba destino, lo que se conocía como una hilarante y añorada felicidad.

Desde el día en que lo conoció, no importaba lo que hiciera, Kakashi no pudo removerlo de su vida ni de su cabeza. Gai era una fuente de luz, el farol en la pared de piedra, era el rugido ardiente de la vida, era la muestra de la belleza delicada de la caprichosa naturaleza exteriorizada.

Gai era la tormenta apaciguada en algún lugar, el sol destellante en las montañas tapizadas. Era fuerza, y al mismo tiempo, era mucho más que solo un puñado de fuerza.

Gai fue la pasión que lo impulsó, era la ráfaga de viento sobre el rostro que revolvía su cabello, el pasto debajo de sus dedos, la luz cálida y brillante del sol en sus manos, él era el fuego que se encendía en su interior.

Y de forma deliberada o no, Gai lograba forjar su pasión. Lo hizo el hombre que era ahora, lo hizo desear ser un poco mejor, caminar cuando quería rendirse, buscar formas de mejorarse a sí mismo y volverse a levantar contra la adversidad. Era la razón para seguir luchando por todo, era el impulso de sus brazos para levantar su arma, le daba la fuerza desnaturalizada de la valentía que necesitaba.

Gai es amable y apasionado, paciente, agradable, y terriblemente entregado a luchar por la vida y el mundo, por la justicia, por todas las cosas buenas que podía haber todavía en la tierra debajo del Cielo, un luchador apasionado por la bondad.

Y Gai le había enseñado a valorar las cosas que todavía tenía, a ver los minúsculos momentos felices de la vida, destellos que brillaban aquí y allá como delirios fantasiosos, eternos como pinturas inmortalizadas, una sonrisa, una caricia fugaz.

Kakashi apreciaba esos momentos que había grabado en su mente con Gai. Ese tipo de cosas minúsculas e irrecuperables, esos pequeños instantes increíbles que lo hacían sentirse agradecido por haber nacido, por no haber muerto, por seguir vivo.

 _No lo hubiera logrado sin ti_.

Solo mirar la sonrisa de Gai en cada rebobinado recuerdo lo hacía sentir de nuevo esa clase escalofriante de emoción, como si fuera magia, el principio de la vida, el final de una historia que no comenzaba todavía, una pieza de arte que no podía dejar de admirar.

Lo hacía sentir felicidad. Se sentía ingrávido sobre la elocuencia innata de sus gestos, el movimiento de un artista sobre la pista de un telón, palabras que parecían una poesía que no existía, el misterio volátil de sus ojos, de las pestañas de abanico. Se enamoraba nuevamente cada vez que se detenía enfrente como una aparición.

Y cuando pensaba que no podía quererlo más, cuando las emociones frías se estancaban en lo que parecía ser un límite respecto a sus sentimientos, Gai aparecía como bajado del Cielo. Esa sonrisa suelta, la sinceridad, algo demasiado inmaculado, etéreo, misterioso, como un objeto sagrado que le inspiraba el romance perdido de algo especialmente poético.

Kakashi piensa en los fragmentos, la cadena, la sangre sobre el suelo. Sakumo, Rin, Obito, Asuma, Neji, Minato. No todos habían llegado a tiempo para la felicidad.

Él la sostiene ahora como si pudiera realmente tomarla. Las cosas perdidas parecen de pronto brillantes, el dolor minúsculo, los recuerdos de sangre reemplazados por alguna palabra sonriente de Obito, por el rostro finalmente tranquilo de Rin, por las casas y las calles familiares, por palabras que parecía que había olvidado, por la espalda de Neji con su cabello largo y la espada de Sakumo guarda en su funda, y no su propio cuerpo, nunca más.

Incluso esas cosas se vuelven ahora almidonadas. Adormecidas. No las añora realmente, quizá solo hubiera querido quedarse ahí un poco más. Para despedirse, para perdonar.

Pero ellos viven dentro de él, se da cuenta ahora. Los lleva en sus manos, o en algún lado, haciéndose delgados y suaves cuando se sentía seguro, cuando el miedo se escapaba hacia ningún lugar.

Incluso la tristeza no estaría para siempre. No lo habían hecho otras muchas cosas, no lo había hecho la gente, todo se movía irremediablemente al otro lado, volviéndose un día también parte del pasado.

Kakashi no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo levantar los dedos, suspirar, soñar, _esperar_.

El mundo parecía irremediablemente hermoso, ¿acaso lo había sido siempre? No lo recordaba, pero la línea del sol entrando por la ventana lo hizo pensar en la vida, lo hizo encontrar algo irreal en la luz dorada. Era como abrir los ojos por primera vez. Le encantaba.

Los ruidos de la madrugada sonaron, los pájaros cantaron y Kakashi creyó que tenía finalmente las cosas claras.

No importaba lo pasara a partir de ese momento, no importaba las cosas que pudieran decir, lo que pudieran muchos otros pensar, lo que el mismo tiempo pudiera decidir.

Ese momento era perfecto, era eso. 

Gai dormía a su lado, su respiración salpicando sobre su hombro desnudo, sus piernas entrelazadas, la sensación de su piel cálida, el rescoldo húmedo de una ligera capa de sudor que se confundía entre los dos.

Era una vista tranquila de una mañana que no tenía nada en particular.

Pero precisamente esa simpleza la convertía en algo asombroso. Precisamente eso la volvía espectacular.

Despertar al lado de Gai. Así es como se había imaginado su vida.

Y quería que ese momento fuera una mañana normal en sus vidas, y no solo una mañana aleatoria de un jueves que no parecía ofrecer nada más.

Su rostro tranquilo, hundido sobre la almohada, iluminado por la luz de la mañana que se desenvolvía como un velo sobre su piel, marcando las diminutas cicatrices de sus brazos, las suaves líneas de sus mejillas, el profundo negro de su cabello contrastando con el fondo claro de las vaporosas sábanas desgarbadas.

Lucía demasiado tranquilo, suspendido, ingrávido sobre la paz delirante de los sueños, el oasis fantasmagórico, la epifanía agradable y cálida que parecía correr a raudales por el columpio sus pestañas, entre la hendidura de sus labios, sobre la curva linda y pronunciada de su nariz respingada.

Kakashi lo mira con anhelo sofocante. No hay una palabra para definir lo que siente. Una enorme sacudida de emociones; tristeza y felicidad, lujuria, seguridad, ambigüedad.

Quería retener para siempre ese momento. Recordarlo así a su lado, tan cerca, de esa manera en la que le parecía ser el sostén y la única razón de su vida entera.

Era un poco sorprendente la forma en la que Gai podía eclipsarlo todo. El modo en el que toda su existencia parecía contenerse en el espacio de su rostro, en el sostén retorcido como un pequeño nudo de su menuda boca rosa.

Todo se reducía a él. A él y a ese momento mundano y simple, a las cosas pequeñas que parecían ser especialmente grandiosas.

Era en esos pequeños instantes, en los amaneceres espontáneos a su lado, cuando Kakashi quería quedarse para siempre de esa manera a su lado.

Los pequeños detalles. Las cosas simples y comunes como esa.

La vida estaba compuesta por breves e insignificantes momentos, nunca por las cosas que se creían en importantes, no en los graves momentos, no en lo que era ciertamente duradero. La felicidad siempre era demasiado fugaz.

Y lo único que Kakashi quería hacer era sostener su mano y no tener que apartarse jamás, no tener que pensar que un día Gai también se iría, que también tendría una tumba, que también lo dejaría. 

Entonces se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a ese primer amanecer a su lado como si fuera el último. Quiere capturarlo y grabarlo en su corazón para cuando Gai marche al otro lado, junto a los demás.

De pronto los párpados de Gai papalotean, el brillo refulgente del sol en sus pómulos angulosos, en el arco de sus cejas, en la curva de su fleco despeinado y brillante como la línea inquieta de las ramas diáfanas del sol.

Sus manos se mueven buscando su cuerpo, se tocan antes de mirarse, el pequeño anillo en su mano izquierda parece frío cuando roza su pecho, pero pensar en que es lo único que lleva puesto parece complacerlo.

— Kakashi… — Gai lo mira entre sus pestañas, su mirada insondable, los secretos grabados con tinta sobre algún pequeño espacio del mar.

— Buenos días, Gai — su mano acuna su rostro, sostiene su peso como si fuera liviano, como si estuviera unido completamente a su vida, enganchada a su alma con una cuerda que no concebía final. 

Gai sonríe, se acerca un poco, sus rostros frente a frente sobre la misma almohada cuando parecen estremecerse en su desnudez.

_Muy tarde para esperar hasta la noche de bodas._

Piensa y se ríe para sí mismo, sus dedos buscando con ansiedad las partes suaves de su cuerpo, las líneas que había trazado con sus labios la noche anterior.

— Estaba pensando… — suspira Gai, sus ojos soñolientos como nunca, atrapados en la duermevela de la felicidad, distanciados sobre la cúspide de la realización, del amor.

¿Amor? Que palabra tan corta para definir lo que sentía. Eso era más allá de cualquier sentimiento, más que amor a primera vista, más que cualquier cosa a la que pudiera nombrar. Era algo aún más profundo que amor verdadero.

Y respirando profundamente, Kakashi puede sentir su cuerpo gritar, revolverse. Este momento era de lo que siempre había hablado Gai, era ahí la primavera de su vida, la juventud de la que siempre hablaba, la cúspide de la existencia, amor eterno, y todas las clases de amor que en ese momento pudiera atreverse a inventar.

Era la abstracta y desenfocada forma de su rivalidad.

Gai le había dado nombre al sentimiento hacía tanto tiempo.

_Rival._

No es tan diferente ahora a un sincero “ _te quiero._ ”

Se oye como el fondo de un beso, sabe a días sobre los campos, huele a lluvia en los prados, se siente como las manos de Gai.

Amor golpeándote.

Era esa la forma correcta de definirlo cuando se trataba de Gai.

— Quiero que la boda sea a mitad del año — dice Gai, medio soñando, y por unos momentos a Kakashi le parece escuchar el ruido de las campanas, el olor de las flores picando su nariz subiendo desde algún lugar.

— Lo que tú quieras, Gai — desliza sus dedos en su rostro, entre los gestos varoniles y crudos, exquisitamente masculinos.

Su dedo se detiene en el borde de sus labios, suaves en contra del resto de su piel.

— Kakashi… — las manos de Gai, rasposas y gruesas en su composición, se arrastran por sus brazos hasta su cabello, una leve presión en su nuca, la palma extendida en contra de su pálida mejilla — Bésame.

No puede evitar reír ante la ternura del acto, ante la extrañeza de la sutil petición, algodonada, delicada.

Gai cierra los ojos y espera.

El breve toque lo entumece, vuela, se ensancha, es un ancla, es la escalera divina que te llevaba entre una cumbre escalonada hasta el eterno de la vida en el más allá.

— Hazlo de nuevo — murmura Gai entre eso, que no parece ser otra cosa sino un lúcido sueño.

Y Kakashi piensa que si en realidad lo es, no quiere tener que despertar de él. 

— Sí — Kakashi jadea y se acerca — Lo que tú quieras, Gai.

 _Y_ Kakashi sabe en ese momento que ya no habría más negativas.

Podría hacer cualquier cosa por él, podría dar la vida por él.

 _Lo que tú quieras_.

Un juramento, lluvia, Dios, agua bendita.

Los labios de Gai se abren, el sabor de su alma sobre su lengua, el movimiento ahí, tenue, delicado como las plumas apelmazadas sobre la rama del árbol.

Sostenidos por ese instante, comprometidos ahora de una manera en la que nunca habían estado jamás, se dedican nuevamente a liberar la frustración de tantos años, el irrecuperable tiempo perdido, incluso si realmente no podían volver atrás.

De ese modo, Kakashi puede admitir que amaría a Gai por siempre, incluso si murieran hoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Su padre solía decir que el amanecer era una nueva oportunidad para intentar. Si te caes, te levantas. Si lloras, un día sonreirás.

Había una idea clara y amortiguada al respecto. Las dos caras de algo, o quizá la promesa de que con un poco más de esfuerzo podrías triunfar.

Quizá Gai simplemente ya era demasiado entusiasta por sí solo. Ese día especialmente sentía que había ganado, que lo había ganado todo, la victoria sobre las victorias, la pieza que hacía falta. Un cierre ajustado. _El final._

Una sensación llena de sentirse completo. Finalmente completo. La realización más allá de la fuerza y la batalla, de todos los minúsculos y grandes sueños. El éxtasis que involucraba la forma física y espiritual en un complemento perfecto, la plenitud, quizá una epifanía tan idealista que se atrevía a llamarla un nirvana.

Él sonríe al frente del improvisado altar. Está de pie, por supuesto, porque no quiere tener que quedarse sentado, no ahora que los pájaros cantan, no hoy que el sol brilla tan cálidamente, que las nubes se mueven tersas por el cielo, que la vida parece estar en el brote justo y precioso, en la abundancia. En la libertad.

Su pie se mantiene firme contra el piso, sus manos juntas delante de ambos, al centro, enredados en el pequeño manojo de flores que sueltan su perfume picante y delicado, particular.

Y las campanas doradas de listones largos suenan a su alrededor en delicados tintineos. Una lluvia de gorriones. Los maceteros de flores llenos de guirnaldas, pétalos en el camino, mariposas amarillas revoloteando cerca del piso, al lado de las butacas de madera que parecen haber sido arrancadas de un templo delicado y atemporal.

Sobre ellos, un capitel papiriforme se levanta, una glicina delicada colgando como los faldones volátiles de pequeñas y diminutas hadas. El follaje frondoso acaricia sus cabezas, casi como si una nube hubiera caído hasta ellos, atorándose confusa sobre los techos curvos de la pérgola.

Sus niños lloran y aplauden, los alumnos de Kakashi sonríen, Kurenai solloza conmovida y dos bancas vacías anuncian la ausencia de Neji y Asuma. Un pequeño recuadro descansa con sus fotografías.

Gai respira profundamente, y es quizá la primera vez que percibe aquella sensación con profundidad, lentamente, satisfactorio, cada pequeño tendón moviéndose dentro de él. Es una dicha estar vivo. Es un éxtasis ser capaz de escuchar, mirar, sentir, sonreír. Estar en ese momento a esas alturas de su vida es un sueño y no puede evitar las lágrimas. No quiere evitarlas. No quiere evitar ya nunca nada.

Una pequeña tiara de flores descansa sobre el cabello revuelto de Kakashi. La hermosura describiéndose por sí sola en esa escena como la cúspide más conmovedora de la naturaleza.

Ah, dichoso el que encontrara ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso volcado en la Tierra. El amor. El punto máximo y más sincero de la humanidad, de la fragilidad, y de la fortaleza.

Gai toma aire con orgullo, feliz de haber podido conocerlo, feliz de haber podido sostener su mano, de haber tenido la suerte de nacer en el momento correcto, dichoso por respirar su propio aire. Era casi un privilegio.

Silenciosamente inclina la cabeza cuando empieza la ceremonia. Él agradece en silencio a la vida lo que ahora sucede. Arriba de eso también agradece a Dios, porque tenía que haber un Dios justificando aquel milagro. Diáfano, regado sobre las promesas que florecían regadas entre la textura dúctil de todos los pastos.

Las manos de Kakashi tiemblan un poco cuando las sostiene para colocarle el anillo. Hay demasiadas lágrimas para enfocar, pero incluso entonces él puede mirarlo y piensa que de poder morir ahí, lo haría feliz.

Aunque el camino sea difícil siempre había una manera. Incluso si a veces rehuía a las horas, incluso si a veces sencillamente era demasiado injusto. Oh, tragedia. Apenas comenzaban a sentir la vida cuando era momento de retirarse a descansar.

Al final del camino, sin embargo, lo peor que te puede pasar es encontrar lo que buscabas. A veces eran otras cosas minúsculas, el roce de los pétalos, el timbre de las campanas, un beso.

Los pesos de todos los años se desvanecen, ya no se sienten. Caen lejos. Se han ido cuando Kakashi lo mira a los ojos y reza un _"Acepto"._

Tener la bendición de que te amen es algo que Gai no se esperaba. Ahora, no cree poder vivir de otro modo. O nunca lo hizo. No lo sabe. Estuvieron juntos muchos años en silencio. Hace demasiado tiempo que son viejos. Lo que siente es el producto de los años enraizados.

E incluso entonces, Gai sabe que nunca volverá a este momento. Lo disfruta, no lo atrapa, por desgracia.

Y sin embargo, ahí estará el sol de nuevo, mañana. Saldrá incluso para aquellos que pierden la batalla. Claro sobre las persianas, las pieles, los rostros, las sábanas, las pestañas cerradas, las tumbas olvidadas.

 _Hasta que la muerte los separe._ Dice el sacerdote, pero la muerte en comparación con su amor parece demasiado pobre. Iba a necesitar más que estar muerto. Iba a tener que ser algo más allá de eso.

Ah, dichoso aquel que se marchaba enamorado.

Era el amor ciertamente lo que los volvía inmunes a la muerte.

 _Eternos._ Porque el amor auténtico no concebía un final.

Es lo único que te llevas a la tumba. Lo único que valió la pena, y también será lo único que recordarás.

Pero Gai no quiere pensar en eso en ese momento. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía no creer en un final feliz cuando el sol lucía tan brillante, cuando las alas de las aves se extendían en el aire, cuando el cielo era tan brillante y tan azul, cuando se estaba casando con Kakashi?

Él creía en el futuro.

Y en ese momento también confió en la pequeña promesa de la cruz de madera.

La felicidad. La vida eterna.

Y sin embargo, Gai cree que mientras tu rostro aun pueda sonreír con sinceridad, puedes avanzar, todavía había esperanza de continuar.

Finalmente, el momento de sellar su unión aparece.

Inclinándose al frente Gai mira su rostro de cerca antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

Luego, no hubo nada más, solo el brote mágico del amor.

Arriba, el sol todavía se movía.

[…]

El tiempo puede ser algo extraño. A veces avanza sin un aparente final, otras veces es sencillamente demasiado corto.

Las horas pasando rápido, corrientes de hilos debajo de las yemas de los dedos, moviéndose entre las piedras. Agonía. Dolor. Amor. 

No podían vivir uno sin el otro. La lucha constante del hombre por separar las cosas resultaba infructuosa. La felicidad intrincada a la pérdida, era lluvia sobre el humo del fuego, escurriéndose entre los dos.

Y a veces las cosas necesitaban más de un segundo. Pero a veces solo bastaba uno. La linealidad, corriendo, imparable, impredecible, atrapando a la gente, tirándola. Nunca nadie sabía lo que estaba por pasar.

Por eso constantemente perseguían sueños, colgándose con una cuerda sobre la luna pretendían atraparlos bajo su pequeña trampa para pescar.

Había visto muchas cosas, siempre entre parpadeos, líneas borrosas manchadas detrás del enfoque ahumado de un cristal. El desliz de un segundo. Uno. Solo uno. Una elección, una decisión de hacer, o de no hacer. Y la abismal e inquietante diferencia. Un poco demasiado inclinada hacia algún lugar.

¿Y qué objetivo tenía todo eso al final de las cosas? Indecisión, penumbra, ilusión, amor, unión. Al final todos morían. El mundo nunca sería el mismo que veían en ese momento tras las persianas siempre estáticas de sus pestañas. Noches, días, mañanas.

Suponía entonces que era ese el pequeño secreto escabroso de la vida. Esa bandera contra el viento, ondeando abierta hacia la elección, hacia los caminos, sin importar cuales fueran esos caminos.

La vida se reducía a la simpleza de ese término; si la disfrutabas, se extinguía, y si no lo hacías, incluso entonces también se iría.

Él ahora piensa que no hay un límite para las cosas. El límite es la muerte, supone, aunque quizá solo sea el estrecho sendero de a una nueva puerta. Otra oportunidad. Solo quizá.

El ruido de la campana se ha desvanecido ahora, el aroma de las flores apenas se percibe de fondo como una ilusión. El día se ha ido escurridizo y afuera, calles abajo, el ruido de la festividad suena entre el bullicio suave, un rumor de murmullos deslizándose entre las lámparas de aceite y las luces bajas oscilantes e intermitentes de la ciudad.

El departamento se sentía vacío y solo ahora que los niños se habían ido. El toque agrio del pastel de frutas aún perdura, las envolturas de los regalos, el blanco de los adornos y los globos escuetos y desinflados parecen escurrirse por la pared como viejos recuadros.

Las luces están apagadas, Kakashi mira sobre las sombras hacia la única ventana. El balcón abierto, las cortinas ondeando y dilatándose con la suave brisa del viento que las agitaba en un vaivén como un pequeño baile.

La silueta de Gai está al centro de aquel cuadro. La silla detenida un poco al frente, su espalda recta y sus manos rígidas sobre el metal.

Kakashi camina hacia él, moviéndose entre las sombras. Afuera el cielo está completamente limpio y cuajado de estrellas, un azul oscuro y profundo los rodea, brillante, acogedor.

Su mano toca el hombro de Gai cuando está lo suficientemente cerca. Lo siente tensarse un momento antes de relajarse, sus ojos diminutos apenas lo miran antes de volverse una vez más al cielo, arriba, sobre la cuña de la luna, sobre el río de pequeños puntos como una nubecita de copos de nieve que amenazaba con caer.

La luz de colores de la calle se refleja en la balaustrada del balcón. Azul, rojo, verde. El brillo reverberando en el cabello de Gai como una mancha oscura, del mismo modo en el que lucía por las noches el oleaje del mar.

Un fuego artificial sube sobre el cielo como un relámpago inverso y lo corta. Pequeñas chispas, salpicaduras, el estallido como el golpe de un poderoso corazón.

Él sonríe cuando observa esas luces, al mismo tiempo, baja una rodilla al suelo y pega su cabeza al hombro de Gai.

Las manos se juntan, ahora ambos tienen anillos. Estos se iluminan en su delicada y delgada circunferencia cuando el siguiente fuego artificial vuela. La explosión, la vibración, el alarde de los presentes algunas calles más allá.

Mirando arriba, las luces cambiando de colores hasta pasar por todo el arcoíris, el festival también se termina.

Al final, solo quedan las estrellas. El cielo llano e insondable con sus pequeños secretos escondidos que él probablemente no podría entender jamás.

Sosteniendo la mano de Gai, Kakashi reza por los milagros en los que ya no cree.

Sobre el pliegue nocturno Kakashi reconoce a aquellas estrellas por las que ahora festejan.

Orihime y Hikoboshi. Un romance escondido detrás de una tragedia, la unión, la inevitable separación.

Pero en ese momento, apretando sus dedos con fuerza, Kakashi los envidia, desea ser como ellos, desea poder volver a Gai, así como lo hacían las estrellas. En la otra vida, en algún otro mundo, renacer como aquellos amantes que se quedaron una eternidad, amándose, incluso si solo se encontraban una vez al año.

Un día, piensa, quiere volverlo a ver.

Entonces secretamente le regala a Gai aquel deseo. El sueño de volverse celestes cuando la vida se extinga.

Él cree que cuando todo se acabe, cuando los regalos estén en la basura y los cuerpos en las tumbas, las estrellas seguirán ahí. Prevalecerán y se reencontrarán, porque nunca se dejarán de amar.

Y quizá fuera cierto, quizá alguien en algún lado escuchaba su ruego.

Quizá un día Kakashi despertaría en otra vida, y un día, al caminar por la calle, lo encontraría. Y quizá se mirarían a los ojos por casualidad, quizá se reconocerían. Entonces tal vez hablarían, y tal vez sonreirían, y entre el ardor de su corazón comprenderían que se necesitan.

Y en esa vida Kakashi ya no sería un cobarde. Y tomaría su mano, y ambos saldrían hacia algún lugar. Y podrían volver a empezar.

Todas las personas siempre eran así, buscaban algo que los hiciera sentirse vivos, algo que les dé un significado. Un lugar a donde pertenecer. Algo en que creer. A donde volver. 

Y podría haber pensado en esas cosas antes, podría haber sido feliz desde el principio, a su lado. Pero, ¿cuál era el punto de pensarlo ahora?

¿Qué objeto tenía todo ahora?

Ninguno.

Kakashi se gira a Gai y lo mira. Y ese pequeño momento estático se graba en su mente como una fotografía. Una imagen mental que se llevaría a la tumba.

Gai sonríe suavemente, sus manos juntas, el pequeño milagro de cuervos negros marchando hacia el puente que los unía.

Bajo las estrellas, ellos se besan.

Y sus almas se graban a la distancia, lejanas, esperando un día la oportunidad de continuar.

De amarse, una vez más.

_Final._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adoro a Kakashi y Gai juntos. Siento que se complementan perfectamente y me hace mucha ilusión pensar en que realmente pudieron casarse y estar juntos para siempre. Muchas felicidades a ellos, hoy, siempre, y en sus futuras vidas también. Gai y Kakashi son mi vida entera. Este evento me hace inhumanamente feliz.   
> Gracias si alguien llegó a leer hasta este momento. Bello. Infinitas gracias. Besos.


End file.
